INMORTAL
by Veronika Davis Kopawski
Summary: Shinji Ikari está destrozado y ha perdido la confianza en Nerv, pero recuperará el animo gracias a su nueva vecina Rei Ayanami. Sin embargo el comportamiento de la chica se ha vuelto más extraño y algo oscuro se oculta en ella, algo que podría ser mortal.
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí está mi tercer fic y, como siempre, e de recordaros que el anime de NEON GENESIS EVANGELION no me pertenece (lo cual es una de las cosas que siempre lamentare) ni tampoco la película y libro DEJAME ENTRAR, en los que esta basado este fic (otra de las cosas que siempre lamentare, a causa de la maestría de esta gran obra).

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 1

**CAMBIO**

El sonido era ensordecedor, las luces parpadeaban violentamente, y en toda la ciudad de Tokio 3 lo único que se escuchaba era el objeto que producía ese escándalo, una ambulancia que atravesaba las calles a toda velocidad y sin detenerse.

-Chica de 14 años, heridas en el cuello y múltiples hematomas en el torso, esta perdiendo mucha sangre y sus signos vitales son muy débiles- informaba un enfermero desde el interior de la ambulancia-la estamos trasladando a las instalaciones de Nerv, se trata de una de sus pilotos-.

La ambulancia entró en Nerv apresuradamente, la paciente estaba sangrando mucho a pesar de seguir con vida y la hemorragia debía ser detenida. Cuando la ambulancia se detuvo, sacaron a la herida en una camilla.

-Avisen a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, ella sabrá como debemos proceder con esta chica- dijo el mismo enfermero de antes a otro hombre que inmediatamente fue a buscar a la doctora.

Minutos después, Ritsuko llegaba hasta la zona en la cual habían dejado la camilla de la paciente en cuestión.

-Doctora, me han dicho que usted sabrá como debemos atender a la paciente- afirmó el enfermero que la fue a buscar-dígame ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-bien retírense, los médicos que se encuentran en nuestras instalaciones se encargaran de ella-respondió la doctora tajantemente-yo misma les he avisado y ellos se ocuparan-

-de acuerdo- respondió el hombre, luego simplemente avisó al resto de sus compañeros y estos abandonaron el lugar.

Nada mas abandonar la zona los otros enfermeros, los médicos que se encontraban en Nerv entraron en la sala y comenzaron por intentar detener la hemorragia de la joven piloto. Mientras tanto la doctora Akagi se limitaba a realizar una llamada.

-Comandante, soy yo Akagi, se trata de Rei-dijo la rubia por su móvil cuando de repente escuchó algo extraño.

Los médicos que estaban en la sala no paraban de gritar y de sujetar a la peliazul, esta a su vez no dejaba de revolverse y sorprendentemente golpeaba a los médicos con la suficiente fuerza como para que estos retrocedieran. Pero para la doctora lo mas extraño de todo lo que estaba viendo era el monitor conectado al corazón de Ayanami, ya que este había dejado de mostrar sus latidos.

`` ¿Cómo es posible que su corazón no lata? Su cuerpo aun se mueve, debería latir si sigue viva ´´ pensaba la doctora extrañada.

La situación comenzaba a írsele de las manos a los médicos, la chica era muy fuerte a pesar de sus graves heridas y estos no conseguían sujetarla. Finalmente Ritsuko decidió intervenir, así que fue hasta la camilla en la cual estaba la joven y se acercó a ella con una jeringuilla de morfina para que esta se relajase.

-¡Sujétenla fuertemente! No permitan que se mueva-ordenó la mujer mientras acercaba la jeringuilla al brazo de Ayanami.

Pero antes de poder clavársela, no pudo evitar observar el rostro de la joven, este ya no era el de un humano, ni siquiera el de un ángel. Ritsuko, con cierto nerviosismo y miedo, acertó a clavar la jeringa en el lugar adecuado y Rei se fue calmando poco a poco mientras su rostro recuperaba su aspecto normal.

La situación estaba controlada de momento, los médicos detuvieron la hemorragia y vendaron los hematomas de la chica, mientras Ritsuko intentaba ocultar la pantalla del monitor de la chica, que al parecer no se había estropeado.

``A los médicos no les incumbe esto, ellos solo deben hacer su trabajo ´´ pensó la doctora observando a Rei sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez estuvo fuera de peligro, los médicos dejaron a Ayanami con Akagi y se marcharon. La doctora todavía estaba observando a la chica cuando algo llamó su atención, la llegada del comandante Gendo Ikari que la estaba esperando en una sala encima de aquella, en la cual había un cristal por el que se podía observar la sala inferior.

-Doctora, venga a informarme sobre el estado de Rei- dijo el comandante con voz seria.

Antes de que se lo dijera, la doctora Akagi ya sabía lo único que le interesaba, solo podía haberse dado tanta prisa para saber como estaba ella, así que se encaminó hasta la sala superior para comunicarle su estado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó Gendo mirando a la joven Rei

-ahora estable-respondió la doctora- bueno si se puede considerar estable el que no le lata el corazón- dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-no bromeé conmigo Akagi, sabe que esto es serio-

-no bromeo-respondió tajante ella-los latidos de su corazón son inexistentes, pero aun así vive-

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ¿Qué demonios le sucedió?-preguntó el comandante enfadado.

La mujer solo le miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que no lo sabía.

*HACE VARIAS HORAS*

La ciudad de Tokio 3 estaba tranquila, había anochecido hacía ya un buen rato y los estragos que había provocado el combate contra el décimo tercer ángel, el EVA 03 poseído por Bardiel, habían sido ya recogidos por los operarios de Nerv, ya que eran demasiado desagradables como para dejarlos ahí mucho tiempo. La gente se encontraba ya en sus casas y prácticamente solo se distinguía una figura femenina caminando por la calle, la de Rei Ayanami. Esta acababa de abandonar Nerv tras el arranque de ira que había sufrido el tercer elegido, Shinji Ikari, que había intentado destruir esas mismas instalaciones.

-La chica esta bien, repito esta bien-dijo una vigilante que estaba siguiendo a la peliazul.

A causa de las heridas que Rei había sufrido cuanto intentó detener a Bardiel sin éxito, el comandante ordenó que se extremaran las medidas de seguridad para protegerla de cualquier eventualidad.

-Recibido, no la pierda de vista-respondió otro vigilante.

Rei caminó un par de metros mas antes de meterse en un callejón, esa era la ruta que solía tomar siempre para ir a su apartamento, pero no había luna llena y la luz allí era escasa.

-Señor apenas distingo a la chica-informó el vigilante-la visibilidad del callejón es casi nula a esta distancia-

-acérquese, pero no delate su posición a menos que ella este en peligro-.

El vigilante le hizo caso a su superior, pero al llegar a la esquina del callejón solo vio a alguien parado delante de la joven.

``Será algún vagabundo, tendré que intervenir ´´ pensó el hombre acercándose lentamente a las dos personas.

Estaba casi a la altura de la chica de ojos rojos cuando algo cambio, el rostro de la otra persona adoptó una expresión extraña y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Rei, se agarró al torso de la chica con las piernas y esta se golpeó contra una pared mientras intentaba quitarse a la otra persona de encima, el vigilante calló de espaldas aterrorizado por la ferocidad del ataque, la criatura, porque ya no estaba seguro de que fuera una persona, era de la misma altura que Ayanami, pero tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella.

``No puede ser, no puedo ayudarla ´´ pensaba desesperado el vigilante intentando moverse, pero el pánico se lo impidió.

Finalmente el ataque terminó, la criatura estuvo un rato encima del cuerpo de la chica, pero tras pasar unos minutos se marchó. Los otros vigilantes llegaron al lugar de los hechos, estaban preocupados por Rei y por su compañero, pero cuando vieron la terrible escena que se presentaba ante ellos todos dudaron un momento antes de ir a socorrer a las victimas.

-eh eh responde ¿Qué a ocurrido aquí?-le pregunto una vigilante a su compañero

-estaba ahí, simplemente estaba ahí de pie y de pronto… no estaba-dijo el hombre en estado de shock que estaba todavía en el suelo-no se que ha pasado, no se que era, pero le hizo algo, le hizo algo y se fue-

La vigilante trataba de ayudar a su compañero mientras los demás socorrían a la primera elegida. El cuerpo de la chica yacía inerte en el suelo, estaba sangrando por unas heridas que tenía en el cuello, unas heridas con una forma muy rara, así que los vigilantes optaron por llamar a una ambulancia antes de que esta se desangrara.

**FIN**

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo de INMORTAL, espero que les haya gustado, porque yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo para vosotros, aunque me ha costado bastante, porque he pasado mucho tiempo sin escribir y estoy un poco desentrenada, pero bueno ya iré cogiendo el ritmo otra vez, en fin muchas gracias por leer y como os digo siempre, dejad reviews tanto si os gusta como si no, vuestra opinión siempre podrá entrar jajajajajajajajaja, chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 2

**VECINOS**

Eran las 21:00 de la noche y una persona completamente destrozada camina entre la multitud sin que los demás se percaten de su sufrimiento. Shinji Ikari, el tercer elegido, camina lentamente y sin un rumbo fijo entre el gentío que aun pulula por las calles de Tokio 3.

``Siempre pasa lo mismo ´´ se lamenta el joven ``siempre termina lastimada la gente que me importa ¿Por qué mi padre siempre permite que ocurra lo mismo? ¿Por qué lo permito yo?´´

Mientras caminaba cabizbajo y pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido a él y a su amigo Touji, comenzó a pensar también en lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora, era cierto que había abandonado Nerv y que de momento no se planteaba regresar, pero al no tener donde ir debía volver a casa de Misato, aunque ver su cara y la de Asuka supusiese un esfuerzo titánico.

``Tanto Misato como Asuka me mintieron sobre la persona que pilotaba el EVA 03, pero aun así no puedo ir a otro lugar ´´ pensó desolado mientras ponía rumbo al apartamento de su todavía tutora.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento 402 Shinji no llamó a la puerta, en vez de eso se quedó fuera esperando reunir el valor suficiente para tocar y sobre todo para enfrentarse a la mirada de la persona que abriese. Entonces, antes de que él llamara, alguien abrió la puerta sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Shi Shinji eres tú-dijo la mujer de pelo violeta con una expresión de sorpresa

-hola Misato-respondió el chico mirando al suelo

-has vuelto- afirmó ella sin creerse todavía que el chico hubiese regresado-ME ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE ESTES AQUÍ-.

Tras decir esto, Misato abrazó a Shinji muy emocionada, pero Shinji no correspondió el abrazo, simplemente se quedó de pie esperando que la mujer le soltase.

-¡MISATO CIERRA LA PUERTA! NO VES QUE ENTRA FRIO- gritó Asuka mientras se acercaba a la puerta-¿Qué haces que no…?-la pelirroja no pudo concluir la pregunta, puesto que vio a Shinji siendo abrazado por Katsuragi

-pero no te quedes ahí, vamos pasa-le indicó la Mayor rompiendo el abrazó y dejándole pasar.

Asuka no comentó nada mas, solo observó como el joven Ikari ingresaba en la casa. Tras esto, Misato cerró la puerta y entró de nuevo en el piso, las tres personas fueron hasta la cocina y Shinji se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres puedes comer comida china que encargamos antes, nos sobró un poco-le contó Misato

-no gracias-contestó él.

Después Misato se fue al baño y Shinji se quedó solo con la pelirroja que no paraba de mirarle.

-Creí que habías abandonado Nerv para siempre tras intentar cargarte sus instalaciones-dijo de repente la alemana-¿Por qué has vuelto aquí?-

-no tenía a donde ir-contestó el joven-pero si que he abandonado Nerv-

-eres un idiota, nunca cambiaras-dijo seriamente la chica para luego abandonar el salón e irse a su dormitorio.

El joven Ikari estaba por primera vez de acuerdo con la pelirroja, era un idiota y no se veía capaz de cambiar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, había abandonado y no había vuelta atrás, no para alguien como él. Cuando Misato salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo vio a Shinji sentado y se acercó a él.

-Shinji si no te apetece hablar puedes ir a tu cuarto o hacer lo que quieras-dijo la mujer de pelo violeta poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho-sabes que esta siempre será tu casa-

Shinji optó por levantarse y sin decirle nada a su tutora se encaminó hacía su habitación con paso lento y sin dejar de mirar el suelo, cuando llegó hasta la puerta la abrió y la cerró lentamente tras entrar en su cuarto.

``Supongo que aun esta enfadado conmigo ´´ pensó la Mayor Katsuragi ``pero no puedo culparle, yo también me siento mal por habérselo ocultado todo ´´

Mientras Misato seguía en el salón, Shinji no sabía lo que hacer dentro de su cuarto, sabía que si se acostaba no dejaría de ver las imágenes de su amigo siendo sacado de la capsula destruida del EVA 03, pero estar de pie lo hacía ponerse muy nervioso, así que optó por mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio.

``No veré gran cosa, pero al menos podré pensar en algo que no sea Touji ´´ pensó el tercer elegido mientras se asomaba a la ventana

Como sospechaba en un principio, Ikari no pudo ver mucho fuera, solo el manto de nieve que cubría la calle tras la fuerte nevada que había asolado Tokio 3 el día anterior.

``A pesar del segundo impacto a podido volver a nevar otra vez ´´.

El chico no paraba de observar la calle nevada intentando buscar algo, quizás algo que le ayudara, que le hiciese sentirse mejor y justo entonces fue cuando vio una cosa que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de dos personas, dos personas que él conocía muy bien, dichas personas eran Rei Ayanami y la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, ambas acababan de bajar de un coche y mientras la doctora cogía un par le maletas del maletero, Rei se encaminaba hacía el edificio en el que él estaba ahora mismo.

``No me lo puedo creer ´´ pensó antes de darse la vuelta e ir hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Después abrió muy despacio la puerta y cuando vio que Misato no estaba, aprovechó para salir y para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, donde nada mas llegar se puso a mirar por la mirilla. Tras pasar unos minutos, por delante de la puerta del piso de Misato, pasaron las dos sin percatarse de que Shinji las observaba, él pudo ver entonces que Rei solo vestía con una camisa blanca de manga larga y que además iba descalza.

``Me imagino que para ella eso será normal, pero ¿Por qué se habrán mudado las dos juntas aquí?´´ se preguntaba el joven Ikari extrañado, sin embargo decidió volver a su habitación antes de que apareciera Misato y le descubriera.

Ritsuko dejó las maletas en el suelo para poder buscar la llave mientras Rei miraba la puerta con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, cuando la encontró la introdujo en la ranura y abrió la puerta, después cogió las maletas de nuevo y entró en el apartamento seguida de la chica de ojos rojos. Una vez dentro, Ritsuko abrió una de las maletas y le dio un pequeño bolso que sacó de su interior a Ayanami.

-Escoge una habitación y deja allí las pocas cosas que traje de tu piso-le dijo la rubia con cara seria a la peliazul

-de acuerdo-respondió la chica con voz monocorde mientras cogía el bolso

Akagi la vio dirigirse hasta la habitación que daba al piso de la izquierda, que según tenía entendido estaba habitado por Misato y sus protegidos.

``Siempre debo ser yo la que se encargue de esa cosa, le pase lo que le pase él siempre recurre a mí, es casi como si quisiera humillarme´´ pensaba con cierta ira la doctora recordando aquel momento.

FLASHBACK

-Tú serás quien se ocupe de ella- dijo Gendo Ikari de forma tajante

-yo soy una científica, mi trabajo únicamente consiste en encargarme del departamento técnico de Nerv-contestó Ritsuko-y no en cuidar de nadie-

Allí en la oscuridad del despacho del comandante Ikari solo se podían escuchar las voces de este y de la doctora Akagi, y ninguna de las dos parecía tener un tono agradable.

-Doctora su trabajo es hacer lo que yo le ordene, y si yo le ordeno ocuparse de Rei debe usted ocuparse de ella-dijo con cara de pocos amigos el hombre con gafas

-pero ni siquiera estamos seguro de que no perderá el control-comentó la mujer de pelo rubio teñido

-YA ES SUFICIENTE DOCTORA, SE MUDARA USTED CON ELLA MAÑANA Y SE ENCARGARA DE SU PROTECCIÓN-gritó el comandante harto de las quejas de Ritsuko

-está bien, pero no espere que sea amable con ella-

-limítese a protegerla y estaré satisfecho- respondió ya más calmado Gendo.

**FIN**

Bien aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de mi tercer fic, este capítulo me ha costado lo suyo, porque la verdad no sabía cómo organizar todas las ideas que tenía para este episodio, al final me ha quedado mejor de lo que yo esperaba, he cambiado algunos aspectos del anime original, pero aun así me ha quedado medio decente jajajajajajaaj, ah una última aclaración, todo esto ocurrió tres días después del ataque sufrido por Rei. Bueno ya sabéis, dejad comentarios si os ha gustado y si no pues también, chaito.


	3. Chapter 3

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 3

**ENCUENTRO**

Las horas pasaban sin cesar, las clases se habían convertido en un infierno para Shinji, sobre todo cada vez que miraba el pupitre de su amigo Touji y recordaba lo que le había ocurrido por culpa de su padre, pero él no tenía mas remedio que seguir acudiendo a la escuela, aunque solo fuera por no estar todo el día metido en casa. Hikari no había ido a clase, pero escuchó como Asuka les contaba a otras chicas que la joven de pelo castaño había ido a visitar a Suzuhara al hospital.

``Yo también debería visitarle, pero no me atrevo ´´ pensó el chico mirando por la ventana.

Entonces se acordó de algo, ese acto de mirar por la ventana le recordaba a alguien que tampoco había acudido a la escuela ese día, su compañera Rei Ayanami. Fue entonces cuando observó el pupitre de la peliazul mientras hacía memoria de lo que había visto el día anterior.

``Cuando la vi pasar con la doctora Akagi parecía estar bien ´´ pensó el joven Ikari `` ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que no haya podido venir? ´´

El profesor todavía no había terminado de dar la clase cuando tocó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada educativa, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula y uno de ellos casi tira al profesor, todos se rieron excepto el chico de ojos azules que aun recogía sus cosas y que no estaba de humor para reír.

-De verdad no se porque te amargas tanto la existencia-comentó Asuka metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que tenía-se supone que tú eres el gran Shinji, el héroe que nos salvara a todos-dijo después con sarcasmo

-yo no soy ese-dijo él mirando al suelo

-comportándote así dejas muy claro que no, no se como alguien como tú puede llegar a superarme-dijo la chica bastante mosqueada mientras aligeraba el paso y dejaba atrás a Shinji.

Este no se apresuró por llegar a casa, aunque hubiese perdido de vista a la alemana hacía ya un rato, él se esforzó por caminar lo mas lento posible, y no solo por el estado mental en el que se encontraba, sino también por el frío que le estaba helando los huesos y apenas le dejaba caminar.

``Aunque no quiera debo entrar ´´ pensó Shinji cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Misato.

Así que cogió la llave, abrió la puerta y entró muy despacio al interior del piso.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el joven cuando entró

-hola Shinji ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en clase?-preguntó Misato no muy segura de que decir

-normal-respondió él con desgana

-bueno come algo, estarás agotado-le propuso la mujer-Asuka llegó hace un rato, ya comió y ahora esta lavándose los dientes, yo voy a cambiarme estas malditas vendas, a ver si me recupero pronto-

Shinji sabía que Misato había resultado herida en la explosión de la base en la cual se encontraba el EVA 03, aquello también le hacía sentirse mal, porque aunque le hubiese ocultado la verdad, Misato era una de las personas que mas apreciaba aunque estuviese algo resentido con ella.

-no tengo ganas de comer-comentó el joven de pelo color café- iré a mi habitación un rato-

Después simplemente se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, tras esto Asuka salió del baño y se quedó con Misato mientras esta se cambiaba las vendas.

-Oye Asuka ¿tú estas bien?-preguntó Misato preocupada por la pelirroja

-pues claro que si, yo no soy tan débil como Shinji- respondió con seguridad la chica

-ya veo- dijo la Mayor Katsuragi a pesar de no fiarse de esa respuesta.

Las manecillas del reloj de su habitación no dejaban de moverse, y mientras Shinji las observaba el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse, al igual que su sentimiento de rabia y culpa. Para cuando el chico quiso darse cuenta, ya eran las 22:00 de la noche.

``Comienzo a tener hambre ´´ pensó el joven Ikari dándose la vuelta en la cama para quedar boca arriba `` pero no quiero comer aquí, necesito salir de esta casa ´´

Tras pensar un rato en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, se levantó de la cama y cogió un abrigo de color negro para ponérselo al salir del piso, luego salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¿Vas a irte a estas horas?-preguntó Misato que estaba sentada en el suelo viendo la televisión junto a Asuka

-si, volveré pronto-

-bueno vale-respondió ella.

Asuka solo se quedó mirando la televisión sin decir nada mientras el joven de ojos azules abandonaba la casa. Después de salir a la calle, Shinji sintió el intenso frío de la noche, luego caminó por la calle en dirección al lugar que tenía pensado para comer, llevaba bastante dinero y esperaba poder sentirse algo mejor después de probar bocado. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un puesto de fideos y se sentó en una silla.

-Disculpe, me puede dar un plato de fideos con carne por favor-pidió el chico

-ahora mismo-contestó el vendedor.

Después de un rato, el vendedor le preparó el plato de fideos y se lo sirvió, Shinji se lo comió tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa, comer algo caliente en un día frío resultaba reconfortante, pero incluso eso le hacía recordar los momentos que había pasado con Touji y con Kensuke en un puesto como ese. Cuando terminó de comer, el joven Ikari pagó la comida y se marchó en dirección al piso 402, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio vio un parque que estaba en frente de él y una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

``La tranquilidad no me puede hacer mas daño ´´ pensó antes de encaminarse hacía un banco del parque.

Cuando llegó hasta él se sentó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el interior de estos estaba muy frío pero aun así dejo las manos dentro esperando a que se calentasen. Mil y un pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellos la voz de su padre cuando dio la orden de activar el Dummy plug.

``Nunca podré olvidar esas palabras ´´ pensaba Shinji al borde de la lagrimas ``NUNCA ´´

Pero entonces escuchó un sonido que procedía de detrás de él y giró la cabeza para comprobar lo que era, se sorprendió al ver que el sonido en realidad procedía de una de las ramas mas elevadas del árbol que se encontraba a su espalda, pero lo que realmente le dejo sorprendido fue la causante del sonido.

-A Ayanami hola-saludó el chico anonadado por la altura a la que se encontraba su compañera piloto

-hola-saludó ella con su típica voz

-Ayanami es peligroso estar ahí arriba, deberías bajar para no hacerte daño-le recomendó Shinji todavía pensando en como había subido la chica.

Entonces la joven clavó sus ojos escarlata en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó de la rama, Shinji al verla saltar se asustó por si ella resultaba herida, pero no ocurrió eso. Rei aterrizó en el suelo sigilosamente y con elegancia, como si de una felina se tratase.

-Ayanami ¿estas bien? ¿No estas herida?- preguntó el joven con preocupación

-no-respondió la chica peliazul

-uf menos mal-respiró aliviado él para luego volver a sentarse.

Rei continuó de pie, sin dejar de mirarle, Shinji se dio cuenta e intentó iniciar una conversación.

-Dime ¿has venido aquí porque ahora vives en mi edificio?-preguntó el joven Ikari con un poco de curiosidad

-si, ¿Cómo sabes que ahora vivo ahí?-preguntó ella sin cambiar el tono de su voz

-bueno te vi llegar ayer- dijo el chico mirando a la joven y fijándose en que llevaba puesta la misma camisa que el día anterior y que además iba descalza

-Ikari, tú y yo ya no podemos ser amigos- dijo ella fríamente

-¿por por qué dices eso?-preguntó él al ser tomado por sorpresa por el comentario

-el motivo es irrelevante, solo debes saber que no podemos serlo-respondió ella tajantemente para luego avanzar caminando hacía la salida del parque.

Cuando pasó en frente de Shinji, este pudo percibir un extraño olor que al parecer desprendía la propia Rei, él había olido antes ese horrible aroma, pero no recordaba que procediera de Ayanami.

Rei abrió la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, nada mas entrar vio a Ritsuko sentada en la mesa del comedor leyendo lo que parecía ser un informe.

-Veo que ya has llegado- dijo la doctora mirando a través de las lentes que tenía puestas a la joven de ojos rojos-han traído tu comida hace un rato, cométela antes de que se estropeé-

Ayanami no le dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la nevera, donde seguramente estaría su alimento. Cuando la abrió comprobó que en su interior estaba aquello que tanto le desagradaba, pero que a su vez era lo único que le permitía sobrevivir.

-¿Cuándo la trajeron?-preguntó Rei

-hace apenas unos minutos, no te preocupes yo misma la comprobé, todavía sirve-respondió la rubia esta vez sin apartar la vista del informe.

Entonces la chica extrajo la bolsa del frigorífico y de espaldas a la doctora la despedazó y sorbió su contenido. Cuando se dio la vuelta estaba completamente cubierta por esa sustancia que tanto detestaba, la sangre.

**FIN**

Bueno bueno supongo que ya habréis descubierto por donde van los tiros en esta historia, se ve fácil ¿verdad?, pues bien yo no me voy a detener aquí y por supuesto voy a continuar este fic, pero un poquito mas adelante así que no os impacientéis, la cuestión es si a vosotros os esta gustando, aunque eso no hay mejor forma de averiguarlo que leyendo reviews, pero para eso antes tenéis que dejármelos y entonces yo veré si voy bien o no, en fin gracias por leer y chaito.


	4. Chapter 4

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 4

**AMIGOS**

*FLASHBACK*

`` ¿Qué eres ahora?´´ se preguntaba a si misma Ritsuko.

Ella estaba de nuevo en aquella sala, mirando otra vez desde el cristal al cuerpo inmóvil de Rei Ayanami que descansaba sobre una camilla.

``Hay algo extraño, su corazón sigue sin latir, pero aun así se mueve como si no le hubiese pasado nada ´´

Justo entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina.

-Doctora Akagi-dijo el comandante Ikari desde la puerta de la sala

-si-respondió la mujer

-no puede pasarse todo el día observando a Rei, tiene otras obligaciones- dijo serio él

-simplemente me llama mucho la atención su aparente estado de muerta viviente-comentó la rubia mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-ahórrese las burlas, si alguien se tiene que ocupar de su estado seré yo quien lo haga-respondió Gendo con seriedad-retírese y vuelva a sus ocupaciones-.

Ante la actitud del comandante Ikari, Ritsuko no tuvo otra opción que retirarse, así que se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hasta la salida.

``Tanto tiempo a su lado y sigo sin comprender porque un objeto reemplazable le importa mas que cualquier persona ´´ pensó la doctora para sus adentros.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir vio algo que la sorprendió, Rei acababa de levantarse y se había sentado en la camilla, su cara parecía la de una persona enferma, pero aun así se había levantado con normalidad.

`` ¿Qué se habrá propuesto hacer ahora? ´´ se preguntó Akagi mientras observaba a Ayanami.

La chica levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo colocó delante de su nariz, tenía ese brazo vendado a causa de las heridas sufridas en la batalla contra el último ángel, pero aun así comenzó a olfatearlo, entonces y sin previo aviso, Rei rasgó las vendas que cubrían la zona de la muñeca. Ritsuko miró a la joven con extrañeza y se dio cuenta de que el comandante también se sorprendió al ver su acción.

`` Puede que la herida de su brazo no sea muy importante, pero aun no comprendo porque se ha quitado la venda, eso no tiene sentido ´´ pensó la mujer de pelo rubio teñido.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Ritsuko siguió observando el comportamiento de Rei hasta que presenció un acto macabro que sobrepasaba todo aquello que ella conocía sobre la chica de pelo azul, Ayanami deformó en un segundo su rostro haciendo que su labio superior se levantara para mostrar dos colmillos blancos y largos, sus pupilas hasta entonces rojas cambiaron a un color amarillento y su expresión era de ferocidad.

`` ¿Pe pero que clase de criatura es esa? ´´ pensó la doctora aterrorizada.

Entonces fue cuando Rei acercó sus dos colmillos a su muñeca y los clavó con tal fuerza que en solo un instante se perforó la piel, después comenzó a sorber la sangre que salía sin parar, unos hilos comenzaron a resbalarse por el resto del brazo, impregnando las vendas restantes, era la imagen mas terrorífica que la mujer de pelo rubio había visto jamás, aquello superaba con creces todos los combates contra ángeles que ella había presenciado.

-REI DETENTE- gritó el comandante Ikari por los altavoces

Su voz resonó en todos los recovecos de la sala en la que estaba la joven de ahora ojos amarillentos, pero esta no ceso su actividad, simplemente siguió sorbiendo la rojiza sustancia que brotaba de su muñeca. Cuando pasaron tres minutos, la chica separó la boca de su brazo y su rostro recuperó su aspecto normal, después cogió un trozo de tela y tapó la herida que ella misma se inflingió y se quedó sentada, mirando la sangre que manchaba la tela.

-Doctora-dijo el hombre con gafas

-si-respondió ella

-investigue lo que acaba de pasar ahí abajo- dijo él mientras abandonaba la sala.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ritsuko estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación escogida por Rei, la chica se encontraba acostada de lado sobre un futón, su cabeza descansaba sobre una almohada que ella misma había tenido que darle.

``Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la probaste, tus ojos parecían mostrar cierto asco al ver la sustancia que acababas de consumir ´´ pensaba la doctora mientras observaba con detenimiento a la chica `` supongo que es la única emoción que puedes llegar a sentir ´´

Acto seguido se alejó de la puerta y se metió en su habitación para poder descansar un rato.

El día había pasado y los últimos rayos de sol daban paso a la que seguramente sería una fría noche, la nieve no parecía querer abandonar Tokio 3 y aunque hiciese sol si las nubes lo tapaban no había forma alguna de que el agua congelada se derritiese. Shinji estaba otra vez encerrado en su habitación, hoy había acudido a la escuela y hoy, al igual que ayer, Rei no había ido.

`` ¿Qué le pasara? ´´ Se preguntaba el joven `` ¿Por qué no ira a clase si esta bien? ´´

No sabía como, pero pensar en la chica de ojos rojos le hacía sentirse menos deprimido, sobre todo porque ahora no se pasaba todo el día pensando en Touji y en su actual estado. Entonces se le ocurrió como podía quitarse la duda de encima.

``Puede que haya ido hoy también ´´ pensó él para luego coger su abrigo negro y salir de su habitación.

-¿Vas a salir fuera igual que ayer?- preguntó Misato al ver salir al chico

-si, no iré muy lejos- contestó Shinji, no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones.

El joven Ikari fue hacía la puerta de salida tras contestar a Misato, esta le miró con cierta preocupación, luego abandonó la casa.

`` Es evidente que no esta bien, no esta casi nunca aquí y cuando esta se pasa todo el tiempo metido en su cuarto, no se que debo hacer ´´ pensó Misato después de verle salir.

Shinji se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca del edificio, no fue deprisa, solo caminó con paciencia hasta llegar a la entrada del parque donde esperó un tiempo mientras divisaba el banco en el que se había sentado la ultima vez, luego fue hacía él y se sentó tras limpiar la nieve de su asiento.

`` La verdad es que no se porque he venido, seguro que ella…´´ pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el mismo sonido de la noche anterior.

El chico giró la cabeza hacía la rama mas alta del árbol y la vio, allí estaba Rei Ayanami subida de nuevo en lo mas alto.

-Ho hola-saludó algo nervioso él

-Hola-correspondió ella

-ve veo que has vuelto a venir-

-y tú también-dijo Rei con voz monocorde

Shinji no sabía que decir, sabía lo que quería preguntarle y a pesar de esa extraña confianza que tenía con la chica, notaba que sus nervios podían mas que él.

-vine para estar sola-dijo de repente la joven peliazul

-ya ya veo, ¿quieres que me vaya?- preguntó él pensando que se trataba de una indirecta

-no-contestó Rei secamente-no me molesta tú presencia-

-vale-

Ambos se quedaron callados un tiempo, Shinji no dejaba de observar a su compañera piloto mientras esta solo miraba el horizonte.

-O oye Ayanami ¿Por qué me dijiste ayer que no podemos ser amigos? Yo te te consideró ya una amiga-preguntó temiendo que Rei se molestase

La joven no contestó al instante, sino que primero saltó del árbol como había hecho la noche anterior, con elegancia y sin causarse daño alguno, cosa que seguía sorprendiendo al chico de ojos azules, luego se sentó al lado del él en el banco y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Tú vez en mi a una amiga?-

-pu pues si, ¿yo para ti no soy un amigo?-

-supongo que después de tanto tiempo nuestra relación si se podría considerar de amistad, aunque tampoco tengo muy claro lo que es ese concepto-

-hay gente que tampoco lo tiene muy claro, y si te digo la verdad yo tampoco querría ser amigo mío ahora mismo-dijo Shinji bajando un poco la cabeza

-a mi no me importa ser amiga tuya-contestó Rei-pero me han dicho que no debo serlo-

-bueno, pero aun así lo eres, ambos somos amigos ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven ofreciéndole la mano a la chica

Rei no sabía lo que ese gesto significaba, pero aun así estrecho la mano del moreno, supuso que no podía ser algo malo.

-Me alegra saber que eres mi amiga-dijo él sonriendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía- oye, puedo preguntarte porque no fuiste hoy a la escuela-

-si puedes, pero no te contestaré-dijo ella fríamente

-ah vale-dijo él algo decepcionado.

Entonces fue cuando Shinji se fijó en la vestimenta de la chica, Rei tenía puesta la misma camisa de ayer y también iba descalza, solo con verla al pobre chico le entraba mas frío del que ya tenía.

-Ayanami escucha ¿no no tienes frío?-

-no-contestó la peliazul-ya no puedo sentir frío-

Después de contestar Rei, Shinji se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde y que si tardaba más Misato seguramente saldría a buscarle.

-Ayanami ya es muy tarde, voy a tener que marcharme-dijo el joven de pelo color café mientra se levantaba-¿tú te quedas?-

-si-respondió ella.

Shinji abandonó el parque y se fue rumbo al apartamento de Misato, mientras corría para llegar a su destino, Ikari olisqueó la mano que le había estrechado Rei, esta desprendía ese olor tan extraño que últimamente también desprendía la chica de ojos rojos, pero él seguía sin identificar dicho olor.

**FIN**

Bien otro capitulo terminado con éxito, la verdad es que me produce una gran satisfacción el terminar un capitulo tan largo como este, a lo mejor se os hace un poco pesado, pero en serio todo en este fic es importante, así que no dejéis de leer, porque os podéis peder algo ajajajajajaajajajaj, como habréis visto la historia se desarrolla despacio, pero no os impacientéis, porque pronto publicare otro capitulo y esto se acelerara un poquito, en fin como siempre os digo dejad reviews, tantos como os apetezcan, tanto si son buenos como si no, chaito.


	5. Chapter 5

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 5

**SANGRE**

Estaba nevando otra vez, Rei Ayanami podía escuchar claramente como los copos de nieve caían en el suelo, su oído, al igual que sus otros sentidos, se había agudizado bastante tras 'el incidente' y eso le resultaba útil para poder saber lo que ocurría fuera, ya que todas las ventanas de su nuevo apartamento estaban cubiertas por cartones.

``Me han dicho que no debo quitar los cartones, así que no lo haré ´´ pensó la chica mientras observaba los trozos que cubrían las ventanas.

A ella le daba igual donde o como tuviese que vivir, simplemente se limitaba a acatar las órdenes que le daban, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había una orden que no había cumplido.

``Ikari y yo somos amigos, pero me dijeron que no debía relacionarme con nadie a excepción de la doctora Akagi ´´ pensaba Rei observando la mano con la que había estrechado la de Shinji ``me dijeron que era peligroso, pero no le puse en peligro ´´

Tras pensar un rato mas sobre el tema, Rei decidió seguir manteniendo la misma relación que había tenido hasta entonces con el joven de ojos azules, ya que viéndolo de forma objetiva le pareció que esa amistad no entrañaba ningún riesgo.

Shinji estaba en el balcón de la casa de Misato, le gustaba ver como nevaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio 3, era un espectáculo que nunca había presenciado a causa del cambio climático que se produjo después del segundo impacto, por lo que le resultaba algo fascinante. Por su parte, Asuka estaba dentro del piso abrigada con una manta y viendo la televisión.

-Escucha Misato esto no puede seguir así-dijo algo molesta la pelirroja-tienes que arreglar ya la maldita calefacción-

-por mi no hay problema Asuka, si pagas tu al técnico por mi bien-respondió la mujer

-ja normal que tú estés sin blanca, te lo gastas todo en cerveza-

-Asuka por dios, ahórrate el cachondeo que hace mucho frío como para encima tener que aguantar tus bromas-dijo Misato harta de la situación

-pues tanto frío no tiene que hacer, porque Shinji sigue ahí fuera-

-Asuka déjale tranquilo, bastante ha sufrido ya-

-a mi no me importa eso-contestó la alemana-él debe sobreponerse como hacemos todos-.

Misato abandonó el salón y se metió en el baño, sabía que era imposible razonar con la pelirroja sobre ese tema así que lo dejó pasar, mientras tanto Shinji seguía observando la fría nieve que caía sin cesar y también miró el balcón del apartamento vecino, el de Rei, y se fijó en que los cristales de la puerta que daba al balcón estaban cubiertos con cartón.

`` Será para que el frío no se filtre hasta el interior ´´ pensó no muy convencido de ello.

Lo cierto era que el comportamiento de la chica se había vuelto mas extraño de lo normal, él sabía de primera mano que a la chica le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones, pero de ahí a no poder sentir frío había un gran abismo, además ya no aparecía por la escuela nunca, pero eso también podía significar que estaba en Nerv por algún motivo.

``Comienza a hacer demasiado frío, mejor entró ya ´´ pensaba Shinji para luego entrar dentro de la casa

-que ¿ya te has cansado de mirar la nieve?-comentó Asuka un tanto burlona

-Shinji no le hagas caso a Asuka y vamos a comer ya- dijo la Mayor -supongo que con esta nevada no saldrás fuera a comer-

-pues claro que no, si hasta han suspendido las clases a causa de la nieve no creo que seas tan tonto como para salir de aquí-dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico

-no hoy… hoy comeré aquí-respondió el joven Ikari mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Hacía ya un tiempo que él no cocinaba y por supuesto eso se notaba en la comida, Misato solo les sirvió unas sobras de la comida que cenaron anoche y no tuvieron mas remedio que comérselas únicamente por el hecho de no pasar hambre.

-Que horror, la comida esta horrible-se quejó la chica de ojos azules

-bueno pero es lo hay-le dijo la mujer de pelo violeta

-oye Misato ¿tu sabías que Ayanami y la doctora Akagi se habían mudado al piso de al lado?-preguntó Shinji para intentar averiguar algo mas sobre la peliazul

-ah si es verdad, Ritsuko me lo comentó el otro día-dijo ella recordando lo que le había dicho su amiga-pero no me dijo porque-

-¿y y ella y Ayanami siguen yendo a Nerv?-preguntó el joven un tanto nervioso, temiendo que Misato sospechase algo

-pues Ritsuko si va siempre a trabajar, pero a Rei hace tiempo que no la veo por allí-.

-vaya vaya estas muy interesado en la niña modelo ¿no?- comentó Asuka con picardía-acaso te traes algo entre manos con ella-

Shinji no estaba atento al comentario de la pelirroja, esa ultima respuesta de Misato le dejo con mas dudas de las que ya tenía.

``Si Ayanami no esta en Nerv cuando falta a clase ¿Dónde esta? ´´ Se preguntaba el chico de pelo color café.

Tras terminar de comer Shinji se fue a lavar las manos, pero antes de acercar ambas al agua que salía del grifo se olisqueo la mano que le había estrechado Rei, a pesar de habérsela lavado la noche anterior esta olía todavía a ese extraño olor que él no conseguía identificar.

`` ¿Qué es? Me suena de haberlo olido antes, pero no se ni donde ni cuando ´´ pensó el joven Ikari, luego se lavó las manos

Ya eran las 21:30 de la noche, Ritsuko acababa de llegar a casa y se encontró nada mas llegar con la joven de ojos rojos de la que debía encargarse.

-¿Qué haces parada aquí, en medio?-preguntó la doctora mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica

-doctora, deseo salir a la calle-contestó ella

-supongo que no hay inconveniente-dijo la mujer-ya es de noche y prefiero no tenerte metida siempre en la casa-

Entonces Rei se dirigió la puerta para salir fuera, a Ritsuko no le importaba que esta se marchase de vez en cuando, la verdad es que le gustaba mas estar sola que en compañía de la joven, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue la palabra que ella utilizó, "deseo", Rei no solía tener esos impulsos, ella no solía desear nada.

-Come primero antes de marcharte- le dijo la doctora Akagi a la muchacha-ya me han dado tu comida-

-comeré luego-contestó Rei.

Aquello si que era extraño, Rei había rechazado una orden directa, como la vez en que se había bebido su propia sangre, pero Ritsuko simplemente se cayó y dejó que Ayanami saliese. Como las ultimas dos noches, Shinji ya estaba en el parque cuando Rei llegó.

-Hola- saludó el muchacho a la chica que estaba sobre la rama del árbol

-hola-saludó también Rei

-¿sigues sin tener frío?-preguntó él al ver que la chica seguía llevando solo una camisa y que iba descalza

-si-

-deberías llevar por lo menos calzado, te puedes lastimar con el asfalto, aunque este todo cubierto de nieve-le recomendó el chico

Rei se sonrojo un poco, realmente aquel joven que decía ser su amigo se preocupaba por ella. Cuando dejó de estar sonrojada, la peliazul saltó del árbol como hacía siempre y se sentó al lado de Shinji.

-Misato me dijo que ya no ibas a Nerv-comentó el muchacho de ojos azules

-no, ya no se requiere mi presencia-contestó ella con voz monocorde

-yo no pienso volver, Nerv no es un lugar que me resulte muy agradable y tampoco pienso volver a pilotar el EVA 01-

-sigue sin gustarte el pilotar el EVA ¿verdad?-

-pues si-dijo Shinji bajando la cabeza

Era muy raro, pero Rei sentía que quería conocer más a su nuevo vecino y amigo, algo la impulsaba a ello, por eso le hizo una pregunta.

-ah por cierto, siempre que nos encontramos huelo un olor muy extraño que procede de ti, pero creo que ya se cual es- comentó de repente el chico

-¿Qué olor?-

-creo que es sangre-respondió él

Rei miró a Shinji muy sorprendida, ella se había acostumbrado a ese olor y seguramente por eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba impregnado en su ropa y en ella misma.

-supongo que estarás herida por algún motivo, quizás después de la ultima batalla, si es así te pido disculpas-

-tú no tienes que disculparte-le respondió la chica tras levantarse del banco-tú no me heriste, pero aun así ya estoy recuperada de las heridas de esa batalla, adiós-

Tras despedirse Rei abandonó el parque corriendo a una velocidad bastante elevada, Shinji pensó que la joven se habría molestado por algo y se marchó un poco triste. Cerca del parque, un hombre estaba paseando por la calle.

-Madre mía, creo que he bebido demasiado-dijo

Entonces el hombre sintió muchas ganas de orinar y se metió en un terreno en construcción. En dicho terreno no había nadie, y como ya era muy tarde tampoco pasaba nadie por allí, al no haber luces el hombre se golpeó de lleno con unos tubos de metal que estaban apilados.

-ahhhhhhhhh-gritó él, pero procurando hacer el menor ruido posible

Luego se acercó hasta un montículo de tierra e intentó bajarse la bragueta, pero estaba todo tan oscuro y él estaba tan borracho que no veía absolutamente nada.

-Maldita sea-

-¿tiene problemas?-preguntó de repente una voz femenina que parecía venir de la nada

-si, tienes por ahí una luz-dijo el hombre

-si tenga-contestó la voz mientras se iba acercando al lugar donde estaba él

-date prisa por favor-

La persona a la cual pertenecía la voz se iba acercando más y más deprisa al hombre, hasta que finalmente llegó a su altura.

-muchas gra…- el hombre se quedó boquiabierto-pero si no tienes nada- dijo al ver que la persona, que parecía una chica de entre 14 y 15 años, no llevaba nada en las manos.

Pero de repente y sin previo aviso la chica se abalanzó sobre el hombre y enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, el hombre aterrorizado intentó huir, pero la chica mordió con un par de colmillos el cuello del hombre y este calló al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con sus ultimas fuerzas intentó quitarse de encima a la chica, pero fue en vano, la chica ya solo tuvo que sorber la roja sustancia que manaba sin parar del cuello del hombre.

**FIN**

Vaya vaya parece que nuestra criatura se ha cobrado la vida de alguien, bueno esto es un historia de terror y como en toda buena historia de terror tiene que haber muertes, que le vamos a hacer ¿verdad? jajajajajajajaaj, se que ese hombre no es la mejor victima del mundo, pero confiad en mi pronto ese tío no será el único que caiga. En fin como siempre os digo comentad tanto si os gusta como si no o si tenéis alguna duda sobre el fic, porque a mi me encanta resolver dudas, chaito.


	6. Chapter 6

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 6

**PARED**

Hacía ya un buen rato que había salido el sol, sin embargo sus rayos no podían filtrase hasta el interior del nuevo apartamento de la doctora Akagi, por lo que esta solo podía utilizar su reloj para poder saber la hora.

``Son solo las 9:00 ´´ pensó la rubia mirando el objeto de su muñeca `` Todavía tengo tiempo ´´.

Ritsuko abrió la puerta de salida cuando se aseguró de que Rei no iba a salir de su cuarto, después cogió el periódico que el repartidor había dejado en su buzón y volvió a cerrar para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

``No parece haber ocurrido gran cosa ´´ pensaba ella mientras se servia una taza de café.

Cuando terminó de servirse el café fue hasta la mesa del comedor, una vez allí dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla mientras proseguía con su lectura, entonces fue cuando leyó la noticia que tanto la impactó y en cierto modo asustó.

`` No me lo puedo creer, han encontrado el cadáver de un hombre con extrañas heridas en el cuello, estaba casi desangrado y le habían roto el cuello ´´

Ritsuko sin apenas pensarlo miró hacía la habitación escogida por la muchacha de ojos rojos que tenía a su cargo, pero antes de poder apartar la mirada de la puerta de dicha habitación, esta se abrió y rebeló a la persona que habitaba en su interior.

-Buenos días- dijo Rei fríamente

-bu buenos días- respondió la doctora algo nerviosa

La chica abandonó la habitación y fue avanzando hasta llegar a una silla que estaba al lado de la de la mujer, luego se sentó y ambas permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Anoche llegaste muy tarde?- preguntó Ritsuko

-si-respondió la joven

-¿cenaste algo?-

-si-

-¿al llegar?-volvió a interrogar la mujer

-si-contestó Rei sin inmutarse

La doctora Akagi sabía que todo aquello era cierto, la noche anterior había escuchado desde su habitación como la peliazul llegaba a casa y también vio como cogía la bolsa de sangre de la nevera, pero aun así no sabía el alcance del apetito de la joven y sabía por propia experiencia lo que Ayanami era capaz de hacer en determinadas circunstancias.

*FLASHBACK*

Ritsuko se encontraba en las instalaciones de Nerv, mas concretamente en su despacho con el portátil abierto. El último día había observado la transformación que experimentó Rei Ayanami y el comandante le había pedido que investigara ese hecho.

`` Vamos a ver si encuentro algo por Internet ´´ pensó la doctora

Mientras eso ocurría, Maya se estaba empezando a preocupar por la chica de ojos rojos, sabía que a esta la tenían retenida en una sala de Nerv, pero a ningún empleado se le había comunicado el porque y tampoco se sabía la razón de porque la chica había necesitado atención medica hacía dos noches.

`` Supongo que sus heridas serán extremadamente graves, pobre Rei ´´ pensó ella `` Ya se, le llevare algo y así podré saber como esta ´´

Entonces Maya comenzó a buscar algo que pudiese llevarle a la muchacha, mientras tanto Akagi seguía metida en su despacho.

``Veamos alimentación a base de sangre, aparición de colmillos, rápida capacidad de recuperación, cambio en el color de las pupilas ´´ pensaba mientras escribía los síntomas en el buscador de Internet.

Pero para su sorpresa lo que apareció en la pantalla no fue un diagnostico medico ni nada por el estilo, lo que aparecieron fueron un montón de leyendas sobre criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Escuche, necesito que Maya Ibuki acuda a mi despacho ahora mismo-ordenó Ritsuko por el intercomunicador de su despacho

-lo siento doctora, pero la señorita Ibuki ha ido a entregarle unos vendajes a Rei Ayanami-

``No puede ser ´´ pensó Ritsuko antes de salir disparada de su despacho.

Maya se dirigía a la sala donde Rei se encontraba, había conseguido hacerse con unas vendas para poder ayudar a la joven Ayanami, si realmente estaba tan mal como creía esas vendas le vendrían bien, así que se las llevaría y comprobaría el estado de la chica. Poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar a la sala en la que estaba la muchacha.

`` Esta cerrada, pero no importa los empleados tenemos acceso ´´

Tras utilizar su tarjeta, la puerta de la sala se abrió y la mujer de pelo castaño pudo entrar, una vez dentro observó que Rei estaba tumbada en una camilla y que además parecía dormir profundamente.

``No parece estar herida ´´ pensó al ver el aspecto saludable de la chica ``bueno dejare esto aquí y me iré ´´.

Maya dejó las vendas sobre una mesa metálica, pero cuando lo hizo se produjo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice del que salió una gota de sangre. De repente Rei despertó de su letargo y abrió los ojos, luego fue levantándose lentamente sobre al camilla hasta quedar a cuatro patas mientras comenzaban a salirle de nuevo esos colmillos blanquecinos y sus pupilas se tornaban amarillentas en vez de rojas.

``Vaya hombre tendré que ponerme una tirita ´´ pensaba sin darse cuenta de que Ayanami estaba preparándose para saltar sobre ella.

Pero justo cuando Maya se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como la chica saltaba de la camilla en dirección a ella, se escuchó un disparo y una bala atravesó la sala dándole a Rei en el vientre y tirándola al suelo.

-¡doctora Akagi!-exclamó Maya al ver a Ritsuko en la puerta de la sala sosteniendo un arma

-menos mal que he llegado a tiempo- dijo la mujer acercándose a su alumna-Maya si estas bien te aconsejo que abandones esta sala y que no le menciones esto a nadie-

La mujer morena tan solo asintió y se fue aterrorizada de la sala, Ritsuko observó que Rei acababa de recuperar su aspecto normal y que lentamente se iba levantando del suelo mientras cubría la herida de bala de su vientre con la mano, que al parecer era un simple rasguño para ella.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ciertamente la rubia mujer conocía muy bien las habilidades de la criatura que estaba sentada a su lado y precisamente por eso sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Pasados varios minutos, Ritsuko miró su reloj y se marchó a trabajar tras beberse su café, así que Rei se quedó sola y aprovechó para darse una intensa ducha. Las clases seguían suspendidas, aunque ya no nevase el acceso a la escuela estaba bloqueado por la nieve y estaban intentando solucionarlo.

`` Bueno al menos tengo un respiro ´´ pensó Shinji tumbado en su cama

La verdad era que al chico le había comenzado a resultar molesto acudir a clase, sobretodo porque se sentía fatal cada vez que veía el pupitre vacío de Touji.

-EH TÚ ES HORA DE ALMORZAR, DATE PRISA Y PREPARA ALGO-gritó Asuka tras abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Shinji había vuelto a preparar la comida tras la desastrosa comida que probó el día anterior, en realidad se sentía con ánimos para hacerlo, así que se levantó si hacer mucho caso a los gritos de la alemana y fue a la cocina para preparar algo. Misato hoy había ido a trabajar, por lo tanto solo tendría que cocinar para él y la pelirroja.

-Toma-dijo sirviéndole un plato de comida a la joven Langley.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se comió el contenido del plato en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba a Shinji con cierta rabia en la mirada.

`` Tú no deberías tener derecho a sentirte mal, fui yo la que acabó derrotada por ese maldito ángel ´´.

Cuando ambos acabaron de comer se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Shinji se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido, mientras que Asuka solo podía pensar en la serie de derrotas que no dejaba de sufrir últimamente. Cuando ya eran las 21:00 de la noche, Shinji escuchó un golpe y se despertó alterado.

`` ¿De de donde ha venido ese golpe? ´´ se preguntó el chico.

De repente comenzó a escuchar voces que no procedían del interior de su propia casa, sino del apartamento vecino, el apartamento de Rei. El joven Ikari comprobó la hora que era, había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo y quizás estaba aun soñando, pero las voces no paraban de escucharse, así que optó por pegar la oreja a la pared de su cuarto y escuchar.

-Anoche no me aleje del edifico- parecía decir la peliazul

-espero que así fuera, porque sabes que tienes prohibido alejarte del él y de sus alrededores- respondido la voz de la doctora Akagi

-no cometí tal acto se lo aseguró-

-mas te vale, porque ya se te ha informado de lo que significaría el haberlo hecho-advirtió con severidad Ritsuko-el comandante Ikari confía en tu obediencia, no querrás decepcionarle-.

Al oír como mencionaban a su padre, Shinji se separó de la pared y se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, algo dentro de él no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras de "comandante Ikari", solo el escucharlas le ponía enfermo. Entonces decidió bajar de nuevo al parque para ver si su mente se despejaba un poco, no estaba seguro de si ella iría pero por lo menos se sentiría mejor.

-Vaya hola Shinji, ya te has levantado dormilón- dijo Misato que acababa de llegar cuando vio al chico salir de su cuarto con su abrigo negro y una bufanda blanca

-hola Misato-

-¿Vas a salir ahora? Pero si no hemos cenado-

-no tardare, hasta luego-dijo el muchacho para luego ir hasta la puerta de salida y abandonar la casa

El chico caminó en dirección al parque y cuando llegó se sentó en el banco de siempre, todavía no estaba muy seguro de si Rei vendría tras lo que le dijo Ritsuko, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza. Entonces escuchó un sonido y al girar el cuello para saber lo que era se encontró de lleno con los ojos escarlata de la peliazul.

-Hola-saludó él un poco sorprendido

-hola-correspondió ella

Acto seguido la chica se sentó en el banco, al lado de Shinji.

-veo que has seguido mi consejo-dijo el joven Ikari cuando vio que Rei llevaba puestos los zapatos que usaba como parte de su uniforme escolar

-supuse que podrías tener razón-respondió ella-dime ¿ya no huelo a sangre?-

-no, ya no-dijo el chico tras olisquear un poco a su alrededor, luego sonrió-sabes pensé que hoy no vendrías-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la chica con una curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido

-porque escuche a través de la pared como la doctora Akagi te regañaba por haberte alejado del edificio-

-el parque no está lejos del edificio, forma parte de sus alrededores, pero…-se detuvo la peliazul-¿tú me escuchas a través de la pared?-

-oh bu bueno un poco-dijo el joven Ikari nervioso-pero no pienses que te espió, es solo que me desperté de repente cuando escuche un ruido y…-

-Ikari no me importa-se apresuró a decir la chica-si mi habitación está al lado de la tuya es normal que me escuches-

-¿es que estabais hablando en tu habitación?-preguntó él

-si-respondió ella

Shinji se sorprendió mucho al saber que estaba durmiendo prácticamente al lado de la joven peliazul, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Tengo que irme ya-dijo Rei sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

-ah vale adiós-dijo el muchacho aun un poco turbado.

La joven Ayanami abandonó el parque, esta vez caminando y no corriendo, Shinji se quedó quieto mirando el armonioso caminar de la chica de ojos rojos.

**FIN**

UF madre mía que eterno se me ha hecho este capítulo, la verdad es que este es más largo que el otro y de momento es el más largo de los capítulos que he escrito de esta historia, aunque espero que os guste a pesar de haberme pasado escribiendo líneas y líneas, de verdad perdón si se os ha hecho muy largo, pero aun así no creo que me haya quedado muy mal, sobre todo porque he intentado meter todo lo posible, ah por cierto cuando Rei dice que no ha cometido tal acto se refiere al haberse alejado del edifico no al ataque del hombre ¿ok?, bueno chaito.


	7. Chapter 7

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 7

**MORSE**

Las clases iban a dar comienzo dentro de media hora, la noche anterior habían llamado a casa de Misato para informar de la reapertura del colegio y Shinji lo supo tras volver del parque.

-Me parece una estupidez que haya clases con este frío- dijo Asuka subiéndose la cremallera de su abrigo rojo.

Shinji, que iba a su lado, no comentó nada, simplemente siguió caminando en dirección al colegio mientras pensaba en su vecina de ojos escarlata.

``Dios, pero como me molesta esa indiferencia ´´ pensó molesta la pelirroja `` seguro que en el fondo se cree mejor que yo ´´

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando por la calle aun nevada hasta llegar a la escuela, al contrario que otras mañana esta vez llegaron a tiempo y pudieron sentarse con tranquilidad en sus respectivos pupitres.

-Buenos días Asuka-saludó Hikari su amiga

-lo serán para ti, porque con este frío no hay quien este en clase-comentó la alemana tras sentarse

-¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?-preguntó un poco preocupada la delegada de clase

-¡venga ya! No estoy de mal humor-exclamó la chica intentando disimular-dime ¿has estado muy ocupada estos dos días?-

-si bueno, he ido a visitar a Touji-dijo la joven de pelo castaño un poco apenada-por suerte pude entrar en el hospital a pesar de la nieve-

-ah vale ¿y como te fue?-volvió a preguntar Asuka por seguir con otro tema que no fuera su enfado

-bien supongo, Touji esta algo mejor, pero…-se detuvo la morena-sigue un poco desanimado por lo de su pierna-

A unos centímetros de allí, el joven Ikari no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, el tema de su amigo le resultaba muy doloroso, pero aun así se sintió mejor al saber que Suzuhara estaba mejor, al menos físicamente.

``Supongo que esta bien saber de él, no puedo esquivar el tema eternamente ´´ pensó el chico con cierta resignación.

El profesor entró en el aula, y tras el saludo general de los alumnos, este pudo comenzar a impartir la lección. Las horas pasaban más rápido que los otros días que Shinji había acudido a clase, pero al contrario que los otros días, los pensamientos de Shinji no tenían nada que ver con su amigo Touji, sino que se centraban en otra amiga más misteriosa.

`` Su habitación esta al lado de la mía, a lo mejor puedo encontrar el modo de comunicarnos aprovechando eso ´´ pensó el joven de ojos azules emocionado `` seguro que así podré acercarme más a ella ´´.

En Nerv la relación entre el comandante Ikari y la doctora Akagi era cada vez mas tensa, la orden de ocuparse de Rei y la charla del día anterior sobre la posible implicación de la chica en la muerte de un hombre, empezaban a causar estragos entre ambos.

``Que es imposible, que estando sometida a una medicación para resistir el hambre nunca podría matar a nadie ´´ pensaba Ritsuko mientras recordaba las palabras del comandante `` si hubiese visto el ataque a Maya no pensaría lo mismo ´´

La mujer estaba sentada en la sala de control supervisando la puesta a punto de MAGI, mientras lo hacía miraba de vez en cuando a su ayudante de pelo castaño y pudo notar como esta aun seguía afectada por lo que había pasado hacía unos días. Mientras tanto Gendo Ikari estaba en su despacho reflexionando sobre los cambios que supondrían la transformación de Rei para sus planes.

``Esto es algo completamente inesperado, debemos realizarle pruebas a Rei de inmediato para saber en que situación nos encontramos ´´

-si esta pensando en lo que yo creo comandante- comenzó a decir Fuyutsuki que estaba a su lado- déjeme decirle que será mejor tener controlada a la joven Rei, apenas sabemos nada de su nueva condición-

-es por eso por lo que ordené a Akagi hacerse cargo de ella, estoy convencido de que no se le escapara ni un solo movimiento de la chica y menos ahora que le comienza a inspirar cierto miedo-comentó el hombre con gafas esbozando un sonrisa

-¿sigue con la idea de someter a Rei a un reconocimiento para saber si aun es valida?-preguntó con curiosidad Kozou

-si, no es aconsejable estar desechando cuerpos sin estar convencidos de su inutilidad-.

Tras terminar las horas de clase, Asuka se fue a casa resguardándose del frío lo más posible, sin embargo Shinji decidió ir antes de abandonar el lugar a la biblioteca de la escuela. Nunca había estado allí, pero se le ocurrió una buena idea para poder comunicarse con su amiga peliazul a través de la pared.

``Vamos a ver si esta por aquí ´´ pensaba él mientras rebuscaba en los estantes de la biblioteca.

Justo entonces vio el libro que estaba buscando, un libro cuyo titulo era el código Morse, él al principio no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero Kensuke antes del incidente de Touji le había explicado que era un sistema que consistía en emitir sonidos o señales visuales para representar las letras del alfabeto y los números, también le contó que los soldados cautivos solían utilizar este sistema para informar de su posición a otros soldados.

``Es perfecto, lo copiare y se lo daré a Ayanami ´´ pensó el joven

Después se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca y apuntó en dos hojas en blanco el mismo código que aparecía en el libro. Cuando terminó su labor guardó ambas hojas y se marchó a casa. Nada mas entrar por la puerta miró la hora, eran ya las 17:30.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el chico de pelo color café

-vaya Shinji que tarde llegas ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-le preguntó Misato

-nada, solo di una vuelta-

-pues con el frío que hace debes estar congelado y ¿no has comido nada?-

-no, pero tampoco tengo hambre- dijo él mientras se dirigía hacía el salón.

Misato simplemente se quedó callada, estaba preocupada por el muchacho, pero creyó conveniente dejarle cierto espacio ahora que empezaba a encontrarse con mas ánimos.

-sabes Asuka llegó hace un par de horas-comenzó a decir la mujer-¿ella no quiso ir contigo?-

-no lo se, no se lo pregunté-

Misato también estaba preocupada por la pelirroja, desde el ataque del ultimo ángel estaba mas rara que de costumbre, a veces estaba de muy mal humor o callada y eso tenía a su tutora muy desconcertada.

-Oh ¿te vas a tu habitación ya?- comentó la Mayor cuando vio a Shinji ir hacia a allí

-si, estoy un poco cansado-

Luego el joven corrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, acto seguido se tumbó en la cama y sacó de su maletín una de las hojas con el código Morse apuntado.

``No se si a ella le gustara, pero se lo daré de todos modos ´´ pensó mientras se quedaba dormido.

Eran apenas las 21:00 de la noche cuando Ritsuko llegó a su apartamento, tras abrir la puerta y entrar en la casa se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con una Rei que tenía la boca cubierta de sangre y la camisa manchada por la misma sustancia.

-¿aun no has aprendido a comer sin ensuciarte con eso?-preguntó sentándose en la silla de la vez anterior

-no-contestó la chica con voz monocorde

-deberías hacerlo, sabes que no te puede ver nadie así-dijo la mujer antes de ver en el rostro de la joven una expresión de asco y repulsión-date una ducha, te sentara bien-.

La chica le hizo caso al consejo de la doctora y fue hasta el baño para después meterse bajo el agua de la ducha, aunque ella no notaba que el agua que estaba saliendo era fría.

`` Esa, esa cara me ha inspirado mucha lastima ¿acabo de sentir preocupación por esa cosa? ´´ pensó Ritsuko muy sorprendida de si misma

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Rei salió del baño desnuda y fue hacía su habitación, su sentido del pudor no había cambiado mucho, pero la doctora estaba acostumbrada a ese aspecto de la joven. Luego salió ya vestida con otra camisa blanca de manga larga y avanzó hasta la puerta de salida para después ponerse sus zapatos.

-deseo marcharme ¿puedo hacerlo?-preguntó la muchacha esperando una respuesta

-si puedes hacerlo, pero no te alejes del edificio-

Tras la respuesta positiva de la mujer de pelo rubio teñido, Rei abandonó el apartamento para ir una noche mas al parque, por algún motivo que aun desconocía le gustaba encontrarse allí con el joven de ojos azules. Cuando la chica llegó por fin al parque, Shinji ya estaba sentado en el banco, esperándola.

-Hola-saludó él cuando vio a la chica

-Hola-saludó luego ella mientras se subía al banco y se sentaba en el borde superior del respaldo

-es la primera vez que te veo llegar de frente-comentó el joven mirándola

-yo siempre entró de frente al parque-respondió la peliazul con cara seria y sin intención de hacer una broma

-no, me refiero a que siempre te veo subida en el árbol o como ayer que apareciste detrás de mí-

-vale-

Después de esa pequeña conversación inicial, Shinji dudó entre si darle la hoja con el código Morse o no, la verdad es que aquello le parecía algo infantil, pero tras haberse visto obligado a crecer tan deprisa se sentía bien al hacer cosas de niños, aunque no sabía si con Rei pasaría lo mismo a pesar de ser también una piloto de Evangelion.

``Bueno aunque sea algo de niños no creo que ella se ría de mí ´´ pensaba el joven sacando una de las hojas del bolsillo de su abrigo `` ella no es como Asuka ´´

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la chica cuando vio la hoja de papel

-ah esto, pues es algo que he hecho hoy para ti, toma-afirmó el chico entregándole la hoja-e es el código Morse, se me ocurrió que con él podríamos comunicarnos a través de la pared ya que tu habitación esta al lado de la mía-

Rei estaba muy sorprendida, se sentía muy rara al ser la primera vez que recibía un regalo, de repente sintió ganas de sonreír como la vez que Shinji se lo pidió y lo hizo.

-Supongo que es una buena idea, gracias-dijo Ayanami mientras le sonreía al joven

Shinji se quedó anonadado cuando vio la hermosa sonrisa que la chica de ojos rojos le estaba dedicando, era incluso más bella que la ultima sonrisa que vio mostrarse en esos labios, y ese "gracias" había sonado tan bien que le costó bastante reaccionar después de aquello, era el segundo agradecimiento que había recibido por parte de la peliazul.

-N no hay de que-respondió el joven con gran nerviosismo-bu bueno me tengo que ir ya, n no he cenado y Misato se va a preocupar-

-adiós Ikari-se despidió la joven Ayanami aun sonriendo

El chico abandonó el parque con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, aquella sonrisa era algo que le desarmaba por completo.

**FIN**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH qué momento más tierno ¿verdad?, bueno pues este será uno de los muchos momentos tiernos que experimentaran estos dos personajes, pero claro además de la ternura tiene que haber terror y si imaginaros a Rei cubierta de sangre que no es suya no es suficiente tengo mucho mas preparado, aunque la verdad cuesta mucho mas hacer buenas escenas de terror que de romance. En fin en el último capítulo descansasteis un poquito de esta cantinela, pero aun así os recuerdo que dejéis reviews tanto si la historia os gusta como si no, chaito.


	8. Chapter 8

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 8

**ELLA**

Shinji estaba hecho un lío, nunca había estado tan confundido como ahora y eso le tenía despierto y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Eran ya las 3:30 de la madrugada y no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en el apartamento de Misato.

`` No consigo olvidar esa sonrisa ´´ pensaba el joven mientras recordaba su encuentro con Rei `` Es imposible, no puedo dormir ´´

Era muy extraño, Shinji sentía que su dolor se aliviaba cada vez que hablaba con Ayanami, cada vez que pensaba en ella, se sentía menos triste y menos furioso cuando recordaba la sonrisa con la que la chica le había obsequiado. El muchacho puso entonces una mano sobre la pared que daba al apartamento de al lado, la pared que daba a la habitación de Rei.

`` ¿Estará durmiendo? ´´ Se preguntaba él.

El joven Ikari se levantó de la cama, fue hasta su maletín y sacó la hoja con el código Morse que tenía reservaba para él mismo, aun le parecía algo muy de críos, pero aun así era un buen método para comunicarse sin verse y sin utilizar el teléfono.

`` Vamos a ver si me sale ´´ pensó el chico mientras daba unos golpes en la pared con sus correspondientes pausas.

A.Y.A.N.A.M.I

Esperó un rato para comprobar si había respuesta, pasados unos minutos se dio por vencido y lentamente se fue recostando de nuevo en la cama, pero justo en ese momento escuchó algo que le hizo sonreír.

H.O.L.A

Unos golpecitos, que según el código significaban hola, provenientes del piso de al lado hicieron que Shinji se reincorporase de nuevo y respondiese con mas golpes y pausas.

H.O.L.A.¿.D.O.N.D.E.E.S.T.A.B.A.S.?

E.N.L.A.C.O.C.I.N.A

Shinji se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, si el apartamento de la joven se parecía al suyo, la habitación debía estar muy alejada de la cocina, por lo tanto Rei debía tener un gran sentido del oído si le había escuchado desde allí.

¿.P.O.R.Q.U.E.N.O.E.S.T.A.S.D.U.R.M.I.E.N.D.O.?

Y.A.N.O.S.U.E.L.O.D.O.R.M.I.R.M.U.C.H.O.P.O.R.L.A.S.N.O.C.H.E.S

V.A.L.E

D.E.B.E.R.I.A.S.D.O.R.M.I.R.T.E.Y.A

T.I.E.N.E.S.R.A.Z.O.N.B.U.E.N.A.S.N.O.C.H.E.S

Tras esa breve charla con la peliazul Shinji se sentía mas tranquilo, incluso empezaba a tener sueño, así que optó por tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos para poder descansar hasta que fuese de día. Cuando por fin se hizo de día, Asuka e Ikari se vistieron para ir a clase en sus respectivos cuartos, una vez estuvieron vestidos Shinji preparó el desayuno para los tres habitantes de la casa y abandonó el lugar antes que su compañera pelirroja.

-Ese imbecil cada día va mas a su bola, deberías echarle una bronca Misato-dijo cabreada la joven Langley

-tranquilízate un poco Asuka-intentó calmarla la mujer de pelo violeta-me da la impresión de que le guardas rencor a Shinji por algún motivo, porque te enfadas con él por cualquier cosa-

-no digas tonterías ¿Por qué tendría que estar yo resentida con ese?-

-bueno tu sabrás, pero cálmate ¿vale?-

-siiiii-contestó la muchacha con desgana para luego abandonar la casa mientras se comía una tostada.

Misato terminó de comer relajadamente, cuando terminó se fue a vestir y vio que el reloj de su habitación indicaba ya la hora de irse a trabajar, así que cogió su pistola, sus llaves y unos cuantos papeles de su escritorio y se dirigió hacía la puerta de salida. Tras salir de su apartamento, la Mayor Katsuragi se encontró con Ritsuko, que justo estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Con que fumando desde tan temprano-le comentó Misato a su amiga-se supone que tú eres la responsable-

-eso no implica que deba renunciar a mis necesidades-respondió la doctora exhalando una bocanada de humo

-pues aun debemos trabajar, aunque no me haga especial ilusión-

Después de esa corta conversación, Ritsuko y Misato se fueron a trabajar juntas, pero no se hablaron durante todo el trayecto. Mientras tanto en el interior de la escuela, un muchacho de ojos azules estaba más centrado en sus pensamientos que en escuchar la lección que estaba impartiendo su profesor.

`` Me pregunto qué hará ella cuando no viene a clase ´´ se preguntaba el joven Ikari intentando fingir que ponía atención.

Aquella chica de ojos escarlata estaba constantemente en sus recuerdos, ya casi ni pensaba en el incidente con el EVA 03 y apenas se acordaba ya de su padre, solo en ciertas ocasiones seguía escuchando en su mente las palabras pronunciadas por su progenitor antes de que se cortase la conexión con su EVA.

-Shinji parece distraído no crees-comentó Hikari en voz baja

-y a mi que me importa-dijo molesta Asuka-que haga lo que le de la gana-

La joven de pelo castaño notaba muy rara a su amiga últimamente, siempre que hablaban la joven alemana estaba muy irascible y se cabreaba por cualquier comentario relacionado con su estado de ánimo o con los otros dos pilotos de Evangelion. Finalmente las clases cesaron y todos los alumnos pudieron volver a sus hogares, entre ellos Shinji y Asuka que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Ja sabía yo que Misato aun no habría llegado, seguro que esta en algún bar con alguien-

-no lo creo-dijo el joven de pelo color café-estará aun en Nerv-

-sea como sea yo me tengo ir, hoy me toca prueba de sincronización-

El chico no dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedó en el salón viendo la tele junto a Pen pen, no le apetecía meterse en su cuarto y quedarse dormido como siempre. En Nerv una reunión estaba teniendo lugar en el despacho del comandante Ikari.

-Ya lo ha escuchado doctora, esta noche debe traer a Rei para realizar una prueba- le dijo Gendo a Ritsuko

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de tal prueba?-preguntó la rubia

-debemos confirmar que la transformación de Rei no afectara a nuestros planes futuros-le respondió Fuyutsuki

-de acuerdo la traeré- dijo después la mujer `` no comprendo el porque de esa prueba, si ya no quieren a esta Rei pueden sustituirla, me parece innecesario someterla a algo así ´´

Por algún extraño motivo, Ritsuko había comenzado a sentir lastima por la chica de ojos rojos, a pesar de ese odio que siempre había sentido hacia la joven, algo dentro de ella le decía que Rei estaba sufriendo con todo lo que le estaba pasando. Nada mas llegar la noche, la doctora Akagi llegó a casa, Ayanami estaba sentada en la cocina, esperando.

-Ten-dijo la rubia entregándole una bolsa de sangre.

Rei cogió la bolsa con una mano y mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillentos la desgarró con ansia para luego sorber su contenido, al hacerlo se manchó la boca y la camisa que tenía puesta, luego dejó la bolsa rota encima de la mesa y agachó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor y asco.

-Es mejor este método que la alternativa, tenlo presente-le recordó Ritsuko-dúchate, tenemos que irnos-

La muchacha obedeció la orden y se metió en el baño sin decir nada. Tras pasar diez minutos, Akagi escuchó como el agua dejaba de salir, también vio como Ayanami salía del baño desnuda y le dio otra camisa para que se vistiera.

-Vámonos-

Ambas abandonaron el apartamento, pero mientras Ritsuko cerraba la puerta con la llave llegó Asuka, que acababa de terminar la prueba de sincronización, acompañada de Misato, esta última saludó cordialmente tanto a la mujer como a la peliazul, pero Asuka le dirigió una mirada de odio y rabia a Rei bastante intimidatoria.

-Hola Shinji-saludó la Mayor cuando entró en casa

-Hola-respondió él

-sabes acabamos de ver a Rei y a Ritsuko, acaban de irse ahora mismo-

-¿e en serio?-preguntó el joven

-si, yo creo que se fueron a Nerv, querrán hacerle ahora la prueba de sincronización a ella-

Shinji estaba un poco extrañado, la propia Ayanami le había dicho que ya no la necesitaban en Nerv y que por lo tanto no debía ir, pero aun así lo que mas le entristecía era que esta noche no iba a poder ver a la muchacha. Mientras tanto Ritsuko y su acompañante peliazul iban de camino a Nerv, cuando por fin llegaron a su destino la mujer miró a la joven que estaba a su lado.

`` Eres el ser al que más odio y sin embargo me preocupa tu estado´´ pensaba la rubia `` está claro que no soy como mi madre ´´

Las dos bajaron en el ascensor hasta llegar a la planta que le indicó el comandante Ikari, una vez allí introdujeron a Rei en un tubo de cristal y poco a poco lo llenaron de LCL.

-Comience la prueba doctora-ordenó el hombre con gafas.

Akagi empezó a realizar la prueba, el comandante le había explicado en qué consistía y con lo que ella sabía estaba segura de que no le gustaba aquello. Todo parecía ir bien y Gendo Ikari mostraba una sonrisa triunfante mientras observaba a Rei, pero de repente algo resultó alarmante.

-Comandante algo está fallando-dijo la mujer rubia

-comandante debería detener la prueba-recomendó Fuyutsuki

-¡NO!, debemos saberlo con certeza-.

El rostro de la chica comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo, sus ojos adoptaron un color amarillento y sus colmillos blancos se mostraban por debajo del labio superior, luego comenzó a revolverse violentamente dentro del tubo y el cristal empezó a quebrarse.

-Esto se nos ha ido de las manos-dijo Ritsuko

-DOCTORA HAGA ALGO AHORA-le gritó el comandante Ikari

-NO PUEDO-le respondió ella

Fuyutsuki se colocó a una distancia prudente mientras miraba con preocupación a la criatura que estaba dentro del tubo, preocupación por la misma criatura más que por el mismo, de repente el cristal del tubo se rompió y Ayanami cayó al suelo quedando a cuatro patas, luego observó a la doctora Akagi durante un minuto para después centrar su atención en Gendo y avanzar hacia él muy despacio.

-REI-gritó sin previo aviso la mujer de pelo rubio teñido

La chica de ahora ojos amarillentos giró la cabeza hacia la autora del grito, su rostro y su expresión hizo que un escalofrió recorriese el cuerpo de la doctora.

-Rei quédate quieta y no lo hagas-comenzó a decir de nuevo la rubia-contrólate, sabes que puedes hacerlo-

La joven, a pesar de encontrarse hambrienta, era capaz de razonar y de comprender los actos que estaba cometiendo, así que decidió detenerse y volvió a recuperar su rostro de antes. Ritsuko se quitó la bata blanca que llevaba puesta y se la puso por encima a Ayanami.

-Doctora Akagi, por favor llévese a Rei de aquí y dele de comer-le dijo Fuyutsuki

La doctora hizo lo que le ordenó el vice-comandante y abandonó el lugar acompañada de la peliazul, mientras tanto en sala el comandante Ikari tenía una expresión de terror en la cara.

**FIN**

Que os dije eh, este capítulo tiene terror o no, bueno la verdad es que la última escena es la única que da miedito jajajajajajaaj, pero yo creo que todos estabais pensando que Rei iba a matar a Gendo ¿verdad? Pues lo siento, ya sé que muchos le detestáis (yo incluida), pero de momento no me planteó que haya más víctimas mortales, la verdad es que cuesta bastante buscar victimas interesantes que os interesen a vosotros mis lectores, pero como ya sabéis yo me desvivo por daros solo lo mejor y eso es lo que intentó hacer, chaito.


	9. Chapter 9

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 9

**DILEMAS 1º PARTE **

El ambiente era lúgubre dentro del apartamento, y los trozos de cartón que evitaban la intromisión de los rayos del sol no ayudaban a que eso mejorase. La muchacha de ojos escarlata que horas antes casi pierde el control estaba sentada en el futón que le servía de cama con la mirada completamente perdida.

`` No se que hacer, esto me supera ´´ pensaba la doctora Akagi mientras observaba a la chica desde el umbral de la habitación de esta

Sus emociones no eran las mismas desde la noche anterior, aquella mirada rojiza y perdida la hacía sentir una extraña preocupación por la joven Rei, pero a la luz de los hechos acaecidos hace unas horas, el miedo que le provocaba la criatura que tenía en frente suyo había crecido y ya no sabía cuanta hambre podía llegar a sentir aquella joven.

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Ritsuko intentando disimular su nerviosismo

Ayanami se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza, luego se recostó en el futón y se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda a la rubia, esta se alejó del marco de la puerta, pero sin dejar de mirar atrás por si acaso, después se metió en su propio cuarto y se preparó para irse a trabajar cuando fuese el momento.

`` Es inútil preocuparse por ella ´´ pensó la mujer cambiándose de ropa `` aparte de pena no sabe sentir otra cosa ´´

Mientras tanto Rei colocó una mano sobre la pared de su habitación, sabía que el cuarto que estaba al otro lado era el de Shinji, pero también sabía que él ahora estaría en la escuela y no ahí.

`` Hay algo especial en él ´´ pensó la chica recordando los momentos que había pasado con el joven Ikari

Tal y como creía Rei, Shinji estaba en clase esperando al profesor, el chico se había levantado con desgana, pero aun así cocinó el desayuno y se preparó lo más deprisa que pudo para poder llegar al colegio temprano. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en esperar a Asuka, no quería que la alemana le arrebatase el poco buen humor que tenía últimamente por las mañanas con una de sus reprimendas.

`` Algo ha cambiado, me siento mejor y supongo que es gracias a ella ´´ pensó el muchacho recordando sus encuentros con Rei

De repente se escuchó un portazo que interrumpió los pensamientos de Shinji, al este darse la vuelta comprobó que se trataba de su compañera de piso pelirroja que parecía tener un humor de perros.

-Bu buenos días Asuka- saludó con cierto temor Hikari

-¡deja de decir eso! no estoy de humor para escuchar esas malditas palabras-dijo Asuka enfurecida

-no pareces estar muy bien ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó la delegada preocupada

-pues no, no me pasa nada-respondió la aludida rotundamente

-deberías tranquilizarte antes de que llegue el profesor-le recomendó la morena-puede que si le respondes con esa actitud te eche de clase-

-ME DA IGUAL-gritó con rabia la joven-pero por favor déjame en paz ¿vale?-

Hikari no tuvo más remedio que callarse, su amiga parecía especialmente cabreada esta mañana y prefirió no empeorar la situación.

-¿Qué estáis mirando?-preguntó Asuka a la manada de alumnos curiosos que la estaban observando.

Todos alejaron la vista de la pelirroja y volvieron a sus quehaceres. Cuando por fin llegó el profesor, los alumnos procedieron a darle el saludo correspondiente y la clase pudo comenzar, sin embargo había dos personas que no estaban interesadas en la lección, una de ellas era Shinji y la otra por supuesto era Asuka, que hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar la clase.

-Bueno clase eso es todo-dijo el profesor dando por terminada la lección tras sonar el timbre.

El chico de ojos azules salió de la escuela y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando, la verdad es que ese era un espectáculo que le gustaba admirar, pero si el frío lo estas sintiendo en tus propias carnes la cosa cambia un poco, así que optó por ponerse un abrigo de color marrón y por trotar lentamente hasta casa.

-Creo que debería irme, Shinji y Asuka están a punto de llegar a casa y tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ellos-le comentó Misato a su compañera rubia

-Te has encariñado mucho con ellos, no se porque les das nada-respondió Ritsuko

-Lo necesitan, Shinji ha estado muy deprimido desde lo de su amigo y Asuka se esta presionando demasiado desde que perdió contra el ultimo ángel-contó la mujer de pelo violeta-¿es que tú no le has cogido cariño a Rei?-

La doctora se pensó un rato la respuesta, no era cariño lo que sentía por esa chica era una extraña mezcla entre preocupación, miedo y odio, pero aunque estaban solas en los recónditos y oscuros pasillos de Nerv no le interesaba que Misato supiese todo eso.

-no-fue su contundente respuesta

-ah vale, bueno yo me voy, llámame si se me necesita por aquí- dijo la Mayor mientras se alejaba despidiéndose de su amiga con la mano.

Ritsuko no tenía tanta suerte como su amiga, ella no podía abandonar ahora las instalaciones de Nerv y el motivo principal era que debía ir a hablar con el comandante Ikari. Los sentimientos que la doctora sentía hacía él eran tan confusos como los que sentía hacía Ayanami, ella siempre le había amado y respetado, pero sus actos le hacían plantearse ese amor.

``Todo lo que me hace hacer, parece que solo le intereso si puede utilizarme ´´ pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía al despacho de su jefe.

Cuando llegó frente la puerta de dicho despacho, Akagi tocó y una voz que provenía del interior le indicó que entrase.

-Doctora Akagi-dijo Gendo Ikari

-si-

-debo hablar con usted sobre la situación actual de Rei-comentó él-tras el ultimo incidente he decidido cortarle el suministro de sangre-

-¿Qué? Pero eso no puede hacerlo ahora-

-si puedo, a partir de ahora no podemos seguir con ese suministro, si ella quiere comer deberá usted obtener su comida-

Ritsuko estaba estupefacta, la mirada inexpresiva que mostraba el hombre tras sus lentes le indicaba que todo aquello iba en serio, a él no parecía importarle que ella se arriesgara. En aquel momento notó que se encontraba sin fuerzas para reaccionar, así que agachó la cabeza y abandonó el despacho.

-Shinji Asuka ya he llegado-saludó Misato al llegar a casa

-Hola Misato-dijo el joven Ikari

Asuka no se molestó en decir nada, simplemente se quedó tumbada en el suelo del salón.

-Tengo algo que daros- comentó la mujer dirigiéndose a su cuarto para luego salir de él con las manos a la espalda-no se si lo aprovecharéis bien, pero aun así os lo daré-

Tras guiñarles un ojo a ambos jóvenes, la Mayor Katsuragi mostró sus manos y enseño cuatro billetes de 2.000 yenes.

-Gra gracias Misato-le agradeció Shinji a su tutora tras coger sus 4.000 yenes

-no hay de que, ¿no quieres tu parte Asuka?-

-a mi no me hace falta-respondió la pelirroja

Ciertamente no le hacía falta el dinero, ella al contrario que Shinji seguía cobrando su sueldo como piloto de Evangelion, pero no fue por eso por lo que no aceptó el dinero, simplemente no lo quería. En cambio el muchacho de pelo color café se alegró de tener ese dinero, sobre todo porque se le había ocurrido lo que hacer con él.

`` Seguro que a ella le gusta ´´ pensó el joven, luego se metió en su cuarto.

Era de noche por fin, ayer no había podido ver a la peliazul, así que estaba emocionado por saber si hoy estaría con ella, con cierto temor a una respuesta negativa dio unos cuantos golpes en la pared con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la hoja con el código Morse.

A.Y.A.N.A.M.I.A.Y.A.N.A.M.I

Esta vez no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta.

I.K.A.R.I

E.S.C.U.C.H.A.¿.P.U.E.D.E.S.S.A.L.I.R.H.O.Y.?

S.I

P.U.E.S.T.E.E.S.P.E.R.O.F.U.E.R.A

Shinji se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo marrón que se puso al salir de la escuela, también cogió rápidamente el dinero y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Mientras tanto Rei se cambio y se puso otra camisa, después fue al cuarto de la doctora Akagi y cogió una rebeca larga de color gris y un par de botas del mismo color, por algún motivo sentía que quería agradar al chico. Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos hogares.

-Hola-saludó Shinji

-Hola-devolvió el saludo Rei

-A Ayanami ¿te dejaran alejarte del edificio por hoy?-preguntó él algo nervioso.

La muchacha se lo pensó por un momento, ella tenía la orden de no alejarse de allí, pero al no estar la doctora en casa sintió el impulso de desobedecerla.

-Si-respondió

-bu bueno pues te quiero invitar a probar algo ¿va vale?-preguntó el joven sonriendo

-vale-

Tras la respuesta afirmativa de la chica, ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar al que Shinji deseaba llevar a Rei. Durante el trayecto el joven Ikari se fijo en el cambio de vestuario de la peliazul y le pareció que se veía hermosa.

-Bien hemos llegado-dijo él señalando el puesto de fideos en el que solía comer.

Rei se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que comía en uno de esos puestos, pero aun así no se imaginaba que ese fuera el lugar.

-Hola, póngame lo de siempre-

-ahora mismo-contestó el vendedor

-solía comer con Touji y Kensuke en uno de estos puestos antes de…-se detuvo un momento-bueno antes de lo que pasó-

-ya veo-comentó ella con su típica voz

-tú también sabías que él pilotaría ese EVA ¿verdad?-preguntó el chico

-si-

-aquí tienes-dijo el vendedor mientras le servía los fideos a Shinji

-puedes pedir lo que quieras-le dijo el muchacho a Rei

-no quiero nada-respondió la joven tajantemente

El chico de ojos azules se entristeció un poco, él había ido esta noche allí para invitarla a comer a ella, pero si Ayanami no quería nada no tenía sentido todo lo que había hecho. La peliazul al ver el rostro entristecido de su acompañante sintió algo raro, culpa, así que tomó unos palillos.

-si no te importa comeré de los tuyos-dijo Rei mirándole a los ojos

Entonces la expresión de tristeza desapareció de la cara del joven que inmediatamente colocó su plató entre los dos, la chica apartó la carne y cogió unos pocos fideos, luego los llevó hasta su boca y se los comió, pero antes de poder tragárselos sintió unas nauseas incontrolables y se levantó corriendo para ir detrás de una edifico cercano, Shinji la siguió y se la encontró escupiendo los fideos.

-lo siento, ni siquiera te he dejado terminar de comer-dijo la chica mirándole con cierta vergüenza

Él no sabría explicarlo, pero de repente Shinji sintió la necesidad de abrazar a aquella muchacha que estaba avergonzada por un motivo totalmente absurdo. Rei miró con extrañeza al chico que la abrazaba, pero se sentía a gusto y no rompió el abrazo.

-Ikari ¿soy una buena amiga?-

-sí, eres una gran amiga Ayanami- respondió él mientras notaba la frialdad de la mejilla de ella

-¿y seguirías considerándome tu amiga si ya no fuese una simple chica?-

-su supongo que si-dijo Shinji cuando la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa-no comprendo cómo podrías dejar de ser solo una chica, pero si-.

**FIN**

¡UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF madre mía! que largo se me ha hecho este capítulo por dios, claro tenía tanta información que meter esta vez en la trama que he acabado metiéndolo todo, bueno todo no, porque todavía me faltan cosillas que incluiré en la segunda parte y que es posible que hagan más largo aun el capitulo siguiente, pero no os asustéis que si veo que me he pasado lo parto en tres mitades jajajajajajaaj, en fin bromas aparte os diré que gracias a todos los que leéis esta historia y por favor dejad reviews, chaito.


	10. Chapter 10

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 10

**DILEMAS 2º PARTE**

Estaba nevando sin cesar, Shinji se separó cuidadosamente de Rei como si temiera que la chica se fuese a romper cuando la soltara, y en cierta forma ese temor no era infundado, ya que la joven de ojos rojos parecía estar más débil y pálida de lo habitual, sin embargo se mantenía allí, quieta y erguida como una estatua que nunca se fuese a desplomar.

-oye Ayanami ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el muchacho preocupado

-si-respondió ella con voz monocorde

-¿quieres irte ya? La verdad es que es un poco tarde y te he entretenido demasiado-

-yo estoy aquí porque quiero estar, pero si consideras que es tarde podemos irnos-dijo la joven mirándole directamente a los ojos

-va vale-dijo el pobre chico intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Ambos abandonaron la zona trasera del edificio en el que estaban y tras la despedida que Shinji le brindo al vendedor del puesto caminaron por la calle, mientras caminaba el joven Ikari no paraba de darle vueltas a la pregunta que le formuló la peliazul.

`` ¿Qué querría decir con eso de si ya no fuese una simple chica? Yo la veo igual que siempre ´´ pensaba el moreno observando de reojo a la chica

-Ikari ¿Por qué me estas mirando?-preguntó de repente Rei

-ah bu bueno e es solo que me llamas la atención-tras contestar se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que acababa de decir

-¿y porque?-

-e es que me sorprende todo lo ocurrido-dijo el chico nervioso a mas no poder-ni siquiera se porque te has mudado, ni porque estas viviendo con la doctora Akagi y tampoco porque actúas así-

-me mude porque debía hacerlo, a la doctora le ordenaron mudarse conmigo y actuó así porque ahora esa es mi naturaleza ¿satisfecho?-preguntó ella con su típica voz

-s si-respondió el muchacho con todavía mas preguntas que respuestas.

Mientras la conversación se desarrollaba, los dos jóvenes llegaron al portal del edificio, Shinji antes de entrar se apoyó en una pared y Rei se quedó parada en frente suyo, mirándole.

-sabes a mi también me gustaría mudarme, quizá volver con mis tíos y olvidarme de todo esto-dijo el chico agachando un poco la cabeza-no quiero volver a pilotar un EVA-.

Rei sintió de nuevo algo que nunca había sentido, al mirar a aquel muchacho desesperado quiso hacer algo para aliviar su carga, ese fuerte sentimiento que no podía identificar se apoderó de ella y entonces tomó la mano del joven con ternura y le miró directamente.

-puede que algún día lo logres-dijo la peliazul con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

El corazón de Shinji dio un vuelco al instante, aquella hermosa joven de ojos escarlata le estaba regalando otra vez una sonrisa y le estaba dando ánimos con unas simples palabras y un simple roce de su helada mano.

-Gra gracias-dijo él sintiéndose muy a gusto por el contacto.

Entonces Rei soltó la mano del chico y ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la planta que le correspondía a sus respectivos apartamentos, el joven Ikari se quedó parado frente a su puerta y Ayanami también.

-Buenas noches-le dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches-correspondió ella con otra sonrisa igual de bella.

Ambos entraron en sus casas al mismo tiempo, Rei llevaba consigo una sensación de felicidad que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad, pero esa sensación desapareció de inmediato nada mas ver a la persona que estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. Al parecer Ritsuko había llegado ya de trabajar, pero no en buenas condiciones, estaba junto a un cenicero a tope de colillas y tenía las manos cubriendo sus humedecidos ojos, Rei dedujo que estaba llorando y que probablemente había estado así mucho tiempo.

-¿De donde vienes?-preguntó la doctora mientras seguía sollozando

-de pasear-dijo la chica-tengo hambre-

-ah si, pues no tengo nada para ti-respondió intentando contener un llanto incontenible.

Rei se acercó a la rubia, sabía que no era santo de la devoción de esa mujer, pero aun así era una de las únicas personas que había estado con ella durante todo ese tiempo y había visto como en ocasiones se había preocupado por su estado, también recordó como Ikari la abrazó cuando estaba avergonzaba por lo que pasó con los fideos y creyó que eso serviría, así que colocó sus brazos alrededor de la doctora y se aferró a ella por la espalda.

`` ¿Pe pero que esta haciendo? ´´ se preguntaba Ritsuko para si mientras separaba las manos de su cara y miraba a la joven

Esta no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción con su rostro, pero sus ojos color rojo eran un libro abierto de comprensión. La doctora Akagi estaba realmente sorprendida, no solo porque ese abrazo había conseguido detener sus lágrimas, sino también porque aquella chica que ella consideraba un objeto incapaz de sentir emociones le estaba demostrando que no era así.

-Re Rei tenemos que hablar, siéntate-dijo Ritsuko todavía en estado de shock.

-dígame-dijo la muchacha tras romper el abrazo y sentarse

-el comandante me ha comunicado que ya no podrá suministrarte mas sangre, tendremos que obtenerla de otra forma-comentó la doctora de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas

-¿debo salir yo misma a conseguirla?-preguntó la joven Ayanami

-ni siquiera lo pienses, salir tú supondría un riesgo para Nerv y sobre todo para ti-respondió tajante la rubia-seré yo quien se ocupe de todo, vete a tu cuarto y contén tu apetito-.

Rei obedeció la orden sin rechistar, lo cierto era que la tentación de extraer la sangre de la propia doctora era muy fuerte, pero se resistía a aceptar que eso fuese posible, porque si se planteaba lo fácil que sería sus instintos podrían con ella, así que optó por meterse en su cuarto, recostarse en su futón y tranquilizarse lo mas posible.

`` Se lo que puedo hacer, pero no se si me atrevo ´´ pensó Ritsuko tras ver como la peliazul se metía en su cuarto.

Ya era por la mañana, la noche había sido muy larga para Ayanami al igual que para Akagi, pero como el resto de mañanas la mujer de pelo rubio teñido debía levantarse e irse a trabajar por muy desagradable que ahora le resultase. Salió de su casa ya vestida y sin desayunar, pero por desgracia se encontró con alguien a quien no estaba de humor para aguantar.

-Buenos días Ritsuko ¿has dormido bien?-preguntó Misato que estaba saliendo de su apartamento

-buenos días-contestó Ritsuko únicamente por educación

-vaya que cara mas larga, supongo que has pasado una mala noche-

-eso no te incumbe Misato-

-uf menudo humor-comentó la mujer de pelo violeta-bueno no te preguntare nada mas si no quieres, ¿pero vamos juntas al trabajo?-

-que remedio-respondió con resignación.

Ambas emprendieron el camino hacía las instalaciones de Nerv sin decirse una sola palabra. Mientras tanto Shinji se levantó con más ánimos que nunca y con una sensación de calidez en el corazón que pocas veces había sentido se dispuso a vestirse y a preparar el desayuno, por el contrario la alemana de cabello pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Asuka se despertó con el peor humor que puede tener una persona de su edad.

-Comandante ¿realmente cree que lo mejor es retirarle el suministro de sangre a Rei?-preguntó el vice-comandante desde el oscuro despacho de Ikari en Nerv

-si-respondió con voz serio el aludido-es la mejor opción para quitarnos de encima a Akagi por un tiempo, y además así tendremos vía libre para poder eliminar a esta Rei-

-no estoy muy seguro de que eliminarla sea lo más indicado-

-no podemos seguir contando con ella para nuestros planes después de lo que pasó, debemos sustituirla-contestó con rotundidad Gendo.

A Fuyutsuki esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto, a la primera la habían tenido que reemplazar por pura necesidad, pero asesinar a alguien aunque fuese reemplazable era algo tan retorcido que no pudo ocultar su expresión de asco al pensar en tal acto. Ritsuko intentaba por todos los medios centrase en la revisión de MAGI que estaba llevando a cabo, pero no lo conseguía.

`` Tendré que darle comida esta noche, si no Rei puede cometer cualquier locura, incluso contra mi ´´ pensó la doctora antes de ser interrumpida

-Doctora ¿se encuentra bien?-le preguntó Maya

-¿eh? Si claro-

-estaba pensando en Rei ¿verdad?-

-Maya por favor no mencione eso de acuerdo, cuanto menos se hable de ella mejor-dijo con seriedad Ritsuko

La joven ayudante le hizo caso a su sempai y se centró de nuevo en sus labores, pero seguía preocupada por la mujer que hoy no parecía estar ahí, sino en otro lugar muy alejado de la realidad. Al llegar la noche, todos los empleados abandonaron sus puestos de trabajo y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares, incluida una mujer rubia que acababa de tomar una decisión.

H.O.L.A

H.O.L.A

¿.H.O.Y.N.O.V.A.S.A.S.A.L.I.R.?

N.O

Shinji ya se imaginaba la respuesta de la chica de ojos escarlata, ayer la había visto tan débil que supuso que hoy no iba a poder estar con ella, pero a pesar de la desilusión que sentía se alegraba solo de poder hablar un poco con ella a través de la pared.

S.I.T.E.S.I.E.N.T.E.S.M.A.L.E.S.P.E.R.O.Q.U.E.T.E.R.E.C.U.P.E.R.E.S

G.R.A.C.I.A.S

A Rei ya no le resultaba difícil decir gracias, se había convertido en una palabra típica en su vocabulario, sobre todo cuando la persona a quien se la decía era Ikari. Entonces Ayanami escuchó como se abría y cerraba la puerta de su piso, sabía quien era y tenía que ir a ver la situación en la que finalmente se encontraba.

M.A.Ñ.A.N.A.H.A.B.L.A.M.O.S.A.D.I.O.S

A.D.I.O.S

Al salir de su cuarto, la peliazul vio como la recién llegada, Ritsuko, preparaba una pequeña maleta con varios objetos, entre ellos una bolsa como las que contenían la sangre de la cual Rei se alimentaba. La muchacha se acercó a la mujer y se puso en frente de ella, pero en ese momento Akagi le estaba dando la espalda y no la vio.

-¿Va a hacerlo?-preguntó la joven

-no tengo otro remedio-contestó la mujer-soy científica, pero aun así las circunstancias se empeñan en convertirme en otra cosa-

-yo no la obligo a hacer nada de esto-comentó la peliazul

-he dicho las circunstancias, no tú-dijo la doctora sabiendo bien el verdadero nombre de "las circunstancias"

Ayanami vio el sufrimiento en los ojos afligidos de la rubia y sintiendo de nuevo compasión por la destrozada mujer que tenía ante sí se dispuso a acercarse a ella, Ritsuko vio las intenciones de la chica y se quedó quieta por unos instantes, cuando Rei estuvo a su altura abrazó de nuevo a la doctora y esta para sorpresa de la muchacha le devolvió el abrazo.

**FIN**

Qué bonito ¿no? En este capítulo me he querido centrar en la relación entre Ritsuko y Rei, la verdad es que me gusta aprovecharme de la mala relación que tenían en el anime para así conseguir un afecto más dramático, a mí siempre me gusto la idea de que ellas se cogieran un poquitín de cariño y por eso estoy utilizando este fic para conseguirlo. En fin como os digo siempre leed mucho y dejad muchos reviews, todos los que queráis que a mí me encantara leerlos todos, chaito.


	11. Chapter 11

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 11

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Eran ya las 00:00 de la noche, aquellas aceras por las que la gente transitaba de día estaban ya casi vacías y desiertas, solo unos pocos vagabundos rondaban ya por las calles y callejones de Tokio 3, pero precisamente por uno de esos callejones caminaba una figura, una figura femenina, alta y de pelo rubio.

`` ¿No se como he llegado a esto? Probablemente haya sido por su culpa ´´ pensaba Ritsuko Akagi mientras andaba.

La mujer llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta, pero resultaba pesado cargarla teniendo en cuenta su contenido, sin embargo esa maleta no pesaba tanto como la cantidad de sentimientos confusos que la doctora guardaba en su interior. En primer lugar estaba lo que sentía por aquella muchacha de ojos rojos a la que en un principio odiaba.

`` Ese objeto vacío, esa cosa a quien yo creía sin emociones me ha abrazado como si se tratara de mi propia hija ¿es que acaso es capaz de sentir compasión por alguien?´´ se preguntaba a sí misma.

En segundo lugar estaban sus sentimientos hacia ella misma, los únicos que parecían estar más o menos claros.

``Empiezo a pensar que esta no soy yo, las cosas que hago, las cosas que digo, he pasado de ser una científica respetada incluso por mí a ser un simple peón en manos de él ´´

Y en tercer y último lugar estaba lo que sentía por él, por Gendo Ikari, el hombre al que había amado y al cual se había sometido durante todo ese tiempo, lo que mas confundida la tenía eran los sentimientos que ese hombre le provocaba, eran una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y amor, pero sobre todo amor, un amor tan enfermizo que le impedía reaccionar en su contra y oponerse a sus decisiones.

`` Obligarme a vivar con ella, la prueba, la interrupción del suministro, todo aquello por lo que me ha hecho pasar y todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir y aun así este sentimiento es tan fuerte que incluso soy capaz de arriesgarme solo por no causarle problemas ´´

Ritsuko caminaba lentamente mientras se planteaba lo que iba a hacer, sabía perfectamente a donde debía dirigirse, pero aun así resultaba peligroso para ella y para Nerv si alguien la descubría, el deposito de cadáveres de la ciudad era el lugar indicado, allí tendría que extraer el rojizo elemento de algún cadáver reciente.

`` Solo pensarlo me provoca arcadas ´´ pensó ella aligerando un poco el paso.

La noche se tornaba fría, no había parado de nevar y por un momento la mujer deseó no ser capaz de sentir el frío, cosa que hizo que a su cabeza viniera una imagen de la joven Ayanami.

`` Si ella hubiese salido a hacer esto podrían haberla descubierto con facilidad, entonces si que hubiésemos tenido un problema ´´

El callejón que estaba atravesando era mas largo de lo que hubiese cabido esperar, pero aun así era el camino mas corto para llegar al depósito. Ritsuko caminó unos centímetros mas antes de tropezarse con algo, seguramente se trataba de la pierna de un vagabundo y se levantó enseguida del suelo, pero cuando miró el bulto humano que estaba tirado descubrió algo aterrador.

`` Esta muerto ´´ pensó la doctora horrorizada cuando comprobó que el vagabundo ya no solo era un vagabundo, sino un cadáver.

El muerto tenía el cuello ensangrentado y presentaba dos heridas abiertas en forma de agujeros, escenario que la rubia inmediatamente relacionó con alguien, con Rei. El cadáver era fresco, y no parecía haber desaparecido ni una sola gota de sangre, simplemente se apreciaba como algo había abierto la herida y se había marchado.

`` No has podido aguantar insensata y encima alguien te habrá visto, porque tú nunca dejarías esto así, sin comer nada ´´.

La mujer no tuvo otra opción, sabía que Ayanami seguramente estaría vagando por ahí, hambrienta y dispuesta a todo, la única solución que tenía era encontrar a la chica y llevarle el alimento que se había dejado atrás, la sangre del cadáver. Ritsuko colocó la maleta en el suelo y sacó de ella una linterna, un cuchillo, un tubito de plástico y la bolsa para guardar la sangre, después encendió la linterna y con el cuchillo abrió un poco la herida del cuello de la victima, metió un extremo del tubito en la hendidura y el otro extremo en la bolsa, poco a poco la sangre fue saliendo y Akagi solo tenía que esperar.

``Tener que hacer esto solo por amor ´´ pensaba la rubia teñida mientras sujetaba el tubo.

De repente la doctora escuchó algo, unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, podía oír claramente la nieve siendo pisada y sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de ella, alguien iba a verla, iba a verla desangrando un cadáver.

-¡Señora ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo? –preguntó un hombre uniformado asqueado por lo que estaba viendo.

Ritsuko instintivamente hecho a correr, soltó el tubito y la sangre tiñó de rojo la blanca nieve mientras ella intentaba escapar.

-EH VEN, TENGO A LA SOSPECHOSA- le gritó el hombre a su compañero.

La rubia no paró de correr hasta que se tropezó casi al final del callejón con unos cubos de basura, la caída fue tan brusca que se fracturo un tobillo, imposibilitando de esta manera la continuación de la huida, mientras tanto los hombres que probablemente eran policías siguieron corriendo hacia donde ella había caído. La doctora lo tenía claro, si la apresaban tendría que contarlo todo y eso perjudicaría a Gendo y a Rei, así que optó por sacar una pistola que llevaba oculta en su cinturón y acto seguido se disparó en el pecho.

-Se ha disparado no me lo puedo creer- dijo uno de los policías mientras taponaba la herida de la mujer-llama a una ambulancia-.

Rei estaba acostada en su futón, el hambre la estaba consumiendo y para intentar acallar su apetito comenzó a encogerse para terminar colocada en posición fetal, el sonido de sus tripas la empezó a incomodar mas de lo debido y lo único que se le ocurrió para pararlo fue otro sonido, así que se levantó muy despacio y fue hasta la cocina, allí la doctora Akagi tenía una radio y ella la encendió.

`` Esto servirá ´´ pensaba la joven de ojos escarlata mientras escuchaba justo cuando comenzaron a pasar una noticia de última hora.

/Hace apenas unas horas han apresado a la sospechosa de haber cometido el asesinato y desangramiento de un hombre hace unas noches en la ciudad de Tokio 3, la mujer de entre 25 y 30 años fue arrestada por dos policías cuando cometía otro crimen de similares características, al verse acorralada la mujer se disparó en el pecho y ha sido trasladada de urgencia al hospital de Nerv, ya que se trata de una de sus empleadas/.

Ayanami quedó impactada por la noticia, una sensación de desasosiego que jamás había experimentado hizo acto de presencia, pero a pesar de todo su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, y con esa misma cara salió de su apartamento con un objetivo muy claro. Las horas pasaban y la operación resultó ser más complicada de lo esperado, pero por suerte la bala se había alojado en un sitio de relativamente fácil acceso.

-Llévenla ya a la habitación y ocúpense de que no entre nadie-dijo el doctor a cargo del procedimiento quirúrgico.

Las enfermeras hicieron caso al medico e inmediatamente llevaron la camilla de la paciente catalogada como sospechosa de un doble crimen a su correspondiente habitación, una vez allí le pidieron a los policías que esperaban para hablar con ella que no entrasen en el cuarto hasta nuevo aviso, estos hicieron caso a regañadientes.

``Y aun sigo viva, no me lo puedo creer ´´ pensó Ritsuko mientras abría los ojos un poco aturdida por la anestesia.

Realmente le extrañaba seguir viva, pero lo que mas temía era lo que le podían hacer ahora que había sobrevivido, sabía perfectamente como se las gastaba su jefe y si su supervivencia ponía en peligro sus planes era capaz de todo con tal de hacerla callar para siempre, entonces entró en la habitación una enfermera.

-Vaya has despertado-comentó sorprendida la mujer-ahí fuera hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-.

La doctora ahora relegada a una simple paciente no dijo nada, solo se quedó callada observando como la enfermera le daba indicaciones a un policía para que entrase en la habitación. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Ayanami había llegado ya a las puertas del hospital y se dispuso a entrar en la recepción, la recepcionista observó con asombro el porte seguro que mostraba la chica al andar a pesar de su corta edad.

-Hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó la mujer

-estoy buscando una habitación-respondió Rei con voz monocorde

-ah vale ¿y que habitación estas buscando?-

-la de la mujer acusada de asesinato-contestó la peliazul sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¿e es tú madre?-

-no-

-¿eres familiar?-

-no-

-pues lo lamento, pero si no eres familiar hoy no puedo darte esa información, vuelve maña…-la recepcionista fue interrumpida por la repentina marcha de la joven.

Rei se alejo de la recepción y salió del hospital, entonces la mujer se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaba la chica, iba únicamente vestida con una camisa blanca de manga larga y además estaba descalza, así que salió tras ella, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no logró encontrarla.

-Buenas noches-dijo el policía nada mas entrar en el cuarto

Ritsuko no comentó nada, únicamente calló.

-Si no quiere hablar esta en todo su derecho, aunque preferiría saber porque mató a esos hombres-dijo el hombre para después hacerse el silencio-de acuerdo no colabore si no lo desea, pero sepa que por ambos crímenes le puede caer una larga condena-

Ritsuko continuo callada como un muerto, algo que resultaba bastante irónico para el policía, pero al ver lo poco dispuesta que estaba la mujer a colaborar con él se rindió y salió de allí. Rei estaba bajo la fila de ventanas que correspondía al cuarto de la rubia, solo con agudizar un poco el oído pudo escuchar las palabras del poli y dedujo que allí estaba ella.

`` Tendré que hacerlo ´´ pensó la joven de ojos rojos.

Entonces la chica comenzó a trepar por la pared con una agilidad absolutamente sobrehumana, avanzaba verticalmente con gran maestría y sin perder el control de su cuerpo en ningún momento, finalmente llegó al marco de la ventana de su hasta el momento compañera de piso y su llegada fue observada por dicha mujer, luego abrió la ventana y entró en la habitación.

-Veo que el comandante no tardado mucho en enviarte- dijo Akagi levantándose mientras se oprimía el pecho-no tardes mucho, procura acabar cuanto antes-

Rei se acercó a ella con paciencia y sin ninguna prisa, observó el estado en el que se encontraba y la idea de hacerle daño rondó su cabeza, pero enseguida desapareció.

-no me ha enviado nadie, he venido por decisión mía-respondió la joven- mi intención no es herirla-

-¿y porque has venido?-

-porque usted ha estado ahí-contestó la chica-usted ha estado conmigo y siento que yo debo estar con usted-.

Las palabras de la muchacha dejaron a Ritsuko con la boca abierta, definitivamente Rei tenía sentimientos y ya no podía considerarla una cosa, tenía incluso más sentimientos y más escrúpulos que ese hombre al cual ella consideraba su amado.

-vine para ayudarla, no para matarla-dijo Ayanami mientras se agachaba un poco y pasaba un brazo por detrás del brazo de la mujer para acabar rodeando su espalda y así poder levantarla.

Rei levantó el cuerpo de la mujer con suma facilidad, Ritsuko se apoyó con los pies en el suelo y cojeando por culpa de su fractura ambas avanzaron hasta la ventana, luego ella y la muchacha apoyaron un pie en el marco y saltaron al vacio. La chica frenó su caída y la de la rubia al mismo tiempo, después sin dejar de cojear se marcharon corriendo mientras Rei escuchaba los gritos de las enfermeras.

**FIN**

Vaya por dios otro capítulo larguito, espero no aburríos mis queridos lectores con tantos capítulos eternos, pero espero que esto cambie pronto, porque creo que me estoy pasando un poquitín, pero bueno yo creo que de momento vale la pena ¿no? Me está quedando medianamente decente, aunque si no opináis lo mismo que yo podéis hacérmelo saber a través de vuestros reviews, chaito.


	12. Chapter 12

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 12

**LUCHA**

La noche se volvía cada vez más fría, pero la joven de ojos escarlata que caminaba sin rumbo por la calle era incapaz de notar ese mal tiempo. A pesar de haber recuperado sus fuerzas la chica tenía un aspecto deplorable, su pelo y su ropa estaban mojados a causa de la nieve que caía encima de ella, su boca estaba manchada de rojo y lo que era peor, sentía por primera vez lo que era la autentica tristeza.

*FLASHBACK*

Se habían alejado mucho del hospital, tanto Ritsuko como Rei tuvieron suerte de no ser descubiertas, pero la rubia mujer comenzaba a notar el agudo dolor que provenía de su tobillo y de la herida que tenía en el pecho.

-Rei detente, espera un poco-pidió la doctora.

La chica detuvo su avance justo cuando llegaban a un puente situado en medio de la ciudad, luego bajó poco a poco el cuerpo de la doctora hasta que esta se pudo sentar en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared interior del puente. Ritsuko se apretó con mano la herida de bala que ella misma se había producido, le dolía más de lo esperado.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó Ayanami mirando a la doctora

-no, esta herida es muy reciente y grave, sin los cuidados que me pueden facilitar en el hospital no podré recuperarme de ella-respondió la mujer sorprendida por la preocupación tan repentina de la joven

-descanse, luego seguiremos-.

La doctora estaba asombrada, aunque le acababa de desvelar la gravedad de sus heridas la muchacha no iba a dejarla allí, fue en aquel momento cuando por fin se dio cuenta de todo, aquella Ayanami no era sustituible, había descubierto como sentir y como valorar a las personas e incluso le importaba alguien, le importaba ella.

-Rei-dijo Akagi en un hilo de voz

-si-

-muchas gracias-.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Rei abrió de forma exagerada los ojos, nunca le habían dado las gracias por nada, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo todo por obligación y a no recibir nada a cambio. Entonces Ritsuko se dio cuenta de otra cosa, la cara de la chica había perdido vitalidad, sus brazos estaban caídos como si le pesaran y sus piernas parecían flaquear. La idea que la mujer tenía en mente desde que escaparon del hospital cobró fuerza.

-Rei, debes acabar conmigo-dijo con seguridad en la voz

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la joven

-mírate, estas débil y sabes que a pesar de tu nueva condición no puedes durar eternamente sin ciertas cosas-explicó la rubia-si intentas salvarme ninguna sobrevivirá, solo acabando conmigo y tomando de mi lo que necesitas te puedes salvar por lo menos tú-

-¿Está dispuesta a entregarme su vida?-

-prefiero entregársela a alguien a quien le importe que a un bastardo que nunca me ha querido-respondió ella con todo el valor que su dolencia le permitía.

Rei se arrodilló ante la doctora, ese no era su deseo, pero siempre había hecho aquello que le era ordenado y sabía que por muy difícil que fuese la mujer tenía razón, así que deformó su rostro dejando ver sus ojos amarillentos y esos colmillos que asomaban por debajo de su labio superior, después se acercó y Ritsuko torció el cuello para dejarle hacer, la muchacha solo tuvo que morder y sorber el liquido que le quitaría el hambre.

* FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

No quería volver a su apartamento, algo dentro de ella le molestaba, seguramente eran esos remordimientos de los que tanto había oído hablar, nunca los había sentido hasta ahora y solo un nombre se le venía a la mente para calmarlos.

`` Ikari ´´ pensó Rei mientras se dirigía a la casa del chico

Dentro del apartamento de Misato no se escuchaba ningún ruido, dada la hora que era ya estaban todos dormidos, incluso un joven de pelo color café que estaba acostado en su cama soñando con un chica peliazul. De repente algo hizo que saliese de su letargo, una serie de sonidos.

`` Golpes ´´ pensó él medio dormido.

Levantó la cabeza y miró en la dirección de la que provenían los golpes, era imposible, en la ventana de su cuarto vio la figura de la chica con la que estaba soñando y por un momento se preguntó si sus sueños se habían mezclado con la realidad.

-¿Ayanami?-preguntó dudoso

-Hola Ikari, ¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó ella esperando la respuesta adecuada

-si-respondió el chico viéndola un poco borrosa a causa del aturdimiento

-dime que puedo entrar-

-si claro puedes entrar-.

Rei abrió la ventana y entró en el dormitorio de Shinji, después se secó un poco el pelo y la ropa y fue hasta su cama, se sentía sola como nunca antes y necesitaba la compañía del joven, así que retiró la manta y se colocó junto al muchacho de ojos azules para luego cubrirse otra vez.

-¿Ayanami que haces?-preguntó él cuando sintió el cuerpo de la joven junto al suyo

-no quiero estar sola-.

La respuesta de Rei sorprendió mucho a Shinji, no se imaginaba que la soledad fuese algo que la incomodara al contrario, él creía que no le importaba estar sola.

-Bu bueno si no quieres volver a tu casa puedes quedarte-

-siento haberte despertado-

-da igual, no me importa-contestó el joven un poco sonrojado.

Entonces el muchacho sintió como una mano húmeda se deslizaba por su vientre y se quedaba parada en su corazón, Rei le estaba abrazando y por extraño que parezca no le molestaba, ni siquiera le daba vergüenza, se sentía muy a gusto con aquella chica. Ayanami entrelazó sus piernas con las de él y luego apoyó la frente en su cabeza, quedando su nariz a la altura de la nuca.

-Estas helada, ¿de verdad no sientes frío?-le preguntó Shinji al notar la frialdad que desprendía el cuerpo que estaba a su lado

-no-respondió la muchacha sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Ikari.

Era un ambiente muy tranquilo, salvo por ciertos detalles que Shinji no lograba identificar, pero sabía que faltaba algo, que había algo raro en todo aquello. Cuando pasaron unos minutos el joven Ikari se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba, latidos, Ayanami con la mano apoyada ahí seguramente notaba como latía su corazón, pero él no notaba nada a pesar de estar tan cerca de la peliazul, tampoco sentía la respiración de ella en su nuca, ni siquiera un simple soplido.

-Ayanami ¿estas bien?-preguntó muy preocupado por la chica

-si-contestó la joven.

Rei fue convincente y al estar tan cansado Shinji no se molestó en preguntar nada mas, simplemente se dejo dormir poniendo antes una mano sobre la que su amiga tenía en su pecho. Cuando el sol salió y entró por la ventana del cuarto del muchacho, este abrió los ojos lentamente, después se dio la vuelta y descubrió con cierto pesar que Ayanami ya no estaba.

-Buenos días Shinji-saludó Misato cuando le vio salir de la habitación

-Buenos días-saludó también él y se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Tras terminar con su labor, el joven de ojos azules sirvió los alimentos y se sentó a comer, Shinji y Misato hablaron un poco durante la ingesta, pero Asuka se mantuvo al margen de la conversación en todo momento. Finalmente todos acabaron de comer y la pelirroja se marchó con la Mayor a Nerv.

`` Tendré que preguntarle porque se fue sin despedirse ´´ pensaba el joven mientras recordaba la noche anterior.

De repente escuchó como comenzaban a sonar las alarmas en todo Tokio 3 y enseguida vino a su cabeza el nombre de la criatura que estaba a punto de poner en peligro a toda la ciudad, ángel.

-Confirmado, el objetivo es un ángel-dijo Makoto

-Mayor ¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Maya

-que la primera línea de defensa abra fuego-ordenó Misato que acababa de llegar a las instalaciones `` ¿pero dónde está metida Ritsuko?´´

-Mayor no ha surtido efecto, su campo AT es muy poderoso-le comunicó Shigeru

-¿esta Asuka preparada?-preguntó la mujer de pelo violeta

-si-informó Maya

-de acuerdo, envíen a la unidad 02-ordenó Misato con rotundidad

La orden de la Mayor fue acatada inmediatamente y enseguida Asuka fue enviada a bordo de su EVA hasta la superficie justo cuando el décimo cuarto ángel, Zeruel, conseguía atravesar la última defensa.

``Bien, esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar que no necesitamos a Shinji´´ pensó la joven alemana `` yo le venceré sola ´´.

Nada más divisar al objetivo Asuka descargó el arma que tenía el EVA en sus manos, pero el campo AT del ángel era demasiado fuerte, así que la pelirroja optó por coger otras dos armas y comenzar a disparar de nuevo, aunque seguía sin haber resultado. De repente el ángel desplegó dos tiras largas y con ellas cortó los brazos del EVA 02, pero por suerte la conexión fue suprimida antes de que le cortaran también la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, ya no tenemos más pilotos disponibles- maldijo la Mayor.

La situación era crítica, Zeruel avanzaba sin detenerse hacia el Geofront y nada ni nadie era capaz de impedírselo. Shinji fue hasta el lugar de la batalla y vio lo que estaba pasando, él quería intervenir, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, pero había jurado no volver a pilotar un EVA y todavía se sentía inseguro.

`` No puedo hacerlo ´´ pensó el muchacho.

-tienes que pilotar, tienes que salvarlos-dijo de repente la voz de Rei Ayanami.

Shinji miró a la chica, esta tenía una sudadera negra y llevaba cubierta la cabeza con el gorro de esta, al chico aquello le extrañó.

``Si no siente frío ¿Por qué va abrigada? ´´ pensó el joven-pero si piloto podría morir o terminar como Touji-

-tú no eres él, tú sabes defenderte-le dijo la muchacha

-pe pero mi padre, él…-comentó el joven Ikari, pero fue interrumpido

-no lo hagas por él, hazlo porque tú quieres, porque quieres salvarlos a todos-argumentó ella mientras se acercaba al chico y le cogía la mano-no les dejes morir solo porque tu padre te haya hecho daño-.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el chico tomase una decisión, una decisión de vida o muerte. Entonces Shinji se soltó del agarre de la muchacha y corrió rumbo a donde sabía que estaría la maquina que le ayudaría a cumplir la decisión que había tomado, el EVA 01. Mientras tanto el ángel continuaba su avance hacía el interior de Nerv.

-¡PADRE!-gritó el muchacho cuando llegó a su destino.

Gendo miró a su hijo desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, justo encima del EVA de color púrpura.

-DEJAME PILOTAR, YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE HACERLO-chilló Ikari con todas sus fuerzas.

Zeruel estaba a punto de llegar al puente de mando, las personas que allí se encontraban solo podían esperar que ocurriese algo que evitase la intromisión del ángel en el Dogma Central, incluida una mujer de pelo violeta.

-Rápido evacuad todas las instalaciones-ordenó Misato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El enemigo estaba allí, justo delante de ella y de los operarios a punto de disparar a través de sus ahora brillantes ojos, pero de repente algo atravesó la pared y golpeó de lleno al ángel, evitando así la muerte de todos.

`` ¿Shinji? ´´ Se preguntó la Mayor al ver que ese algo era el EVA 01.

El robot gigante arrastró al enemigo consigo y ambos travesaron un muro, después el EVA se tiró sobre el ángel que estaba en el suelo y le golpeó repetidas veces, hasta que un rayo impactó en el pecho del robot y lo envió hasta una de las plataformas de lanzamiento.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó el muchacho mientras se apretaba el pecho con ambas manos.

Shinji vio como el ángel iba hacia él, así que reaccionó y sujetó a la criatura por su cabeza para luego colocarlo de espaldas contra la plataforma.

-MISATO AHORA-

-¡lanzad la plataforma número 5!-mandó con contundencia la mujer.

Ambos fueron elevados hasta la superficie, Rei pudo contemplar su salida desde una distancia considerable y tras colocar las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera continuo quieta observando la lucha. El EVA 01 tumbó al ángel en el terreno, y comenzó a propinarle una ráfaga de golpes con sus potentes puños, sin embargo el núcleo del enemigo no resultaba dañado.

-Maldición-dijo Shinji cuando vio que sus ataques no surtían efecto y que además la energía de su EVA estaba a punto de agotarse.

Entonces se quedó parado un momento, pensando, pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora, solo una cosa se le vino a la mente, la imagen de Ayanami diciéndole que él sabía defenderse y cuando recordó eso recordó también otra cosa. Justo cuando Misato llegó a la superficie acompañada de Maya, Makoto y Shigeru, pudo ver que el robot púrpura desplegaba el cuchillo progresivo y que lo sostenía en su mano derecha, luego su brazo tomó impulso y lo clavó en el núcleo del ángel, repitiendo la misma operación varias veces hasta que la rojiza esfera se desquebrajó por completo y cubrió al EVA de sangre.

**FIN**

Bueno otro capitulo larguito eh, pero eso ya no es novedad, lo cierto es que este fic me esta costando más que los otros, sobre todo porque quiero meter tantas cosas juntas en los capítulos que luego todos me acaban quedando exageradamente largos, ah por cierto esta es la primera escena de lucha contra un ángel que redacto, así que no seáis muy duros porfa jajajajajaja, no en serio si tenéis que echarme la bronca mediante un review hacedlo sin problema, ya sabéis que no me molestan las criticas constructivas, chaito.


	13. Chapter 13

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 13

**VAMPIRA**

La noche había pasado, un joven de ojos azules comenzaba a abrir los ojos y al observar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Una mesilla, una silla blanca al lado de la cama en la que estaba, una maquina que controlaba sus latidos, una cortina que separaba su cama de la otra y una lámpara con tubos de luz en el techo.

`` Hospital ´´ pensó Shinji inmediatamente `` estoy en un hospital ´´.

Cuando se despejó un poco, el chico pudo recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, el ángel, la conversación que tuvo con Rei, el combate con su EVA, todo. De un momento a otro Misato entró en la habitación y al ver que estaba despierto le sonrió.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó la mujer en voz baja

-hola Misato-saludó Shinji devolviéndole la sonrisa

-me alegra verte despierto, dime ¿ya estas mejor?-preguntó la Mayor preocupada

-si, solo un poco cansado-

-no me extraña, realizaste un gran esfuerzo para salvarnos, muchas gracias-le agradeció Misato al chico

-no hace falta que me lo agradezcas, hice lo que tenía que hacer-dijo el muchacho con cierto orgullo.

Después el joven intentó levantarse, pero un dolor bastante molesto se lo impidió, así que se quedó apoyado en el respaldo de la cama y se observó el pecho, este estaba vendado.

-ah es cierto, resultaste herido en el combate-recordó la mujer de pelo violeta-pero no te preocupes no era nada grave, hoy mismo si quieres podemos irnos a casa-.

Ciertamente no le dolía tanto, el dolor era molesto pero no inaguantable, y además él tenía motivo para querer salir pronto de allí, ese motivo era una chica de ojos escarlata.

-Misato-llamó Shinji

-¿Qué?-preguntó la mujer

-¿esto significa que tengo que volver a Nerv para continuar pilotando el EVA?-

-supongo que no si tú no quieres-respondió ella.

Aquel era un tema que al joven Ikari le preocupaba, había pilotado el EVA porque quería salvar a todo el mundo, pero ahora no estaba seguro de si deseaba continuar luchando contra los ángeles.

-Yo creo que por ahora no debes pensar en eso-le comentó Misato-Asuka aun puede pilotar si se presenta algún ángel, así que tranquilo-.

La Mayor katsuragi dijo eso ultimo sin mucha confianza, la verdad era que Asuka no estaba en las mejores condiciones tras la derrota sufrida a manos de Zeruel, pero aun así podía pilotar todavía.

-Oye Misato ¿podrías pedirle al medico que me deje irme ya?-

-por supuesto, le diré que te de algo para el dolor y luego seguro que te deja marcharte-

La mujer fue a hablar con el doctor a cargo de Shinji, este accedió a darle el alta nada mas comprobar el buen estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho, a pesar del daño ocasionado por el ángel en su pecho. Tras proporcionarle un calmante para el dolor, el medico le permitió a Shinji abandonar el hospital acompañado de la Mayor.

-ahora estas muy callado ¿te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Misato al chico mientras conducía

-no, solamente estaba pensando-respondió él mientras miraba por el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto.

La chica peliazul no se alejaba de sus pensamientos, tan pronto aparecía como volvía a desaparecer y aun no entendía el motivo por el cual Rei ya no pilotaba su EVA 00, eso si la joven había hecho mucho por él, le dio ánimos cuando nadie mas supo hacerlo y le abrió los ojos a tiempo. El trayecto duro poco, enseguida llegaron al apartamento y Shinji estuvo tentado de avisar a Ayanami de su llegada, pero se contuvo.

-Vamos, seguramente Asuka este ya en casa-dijo la mujer de pelo violeta mientras abría la puerta-ella resultó herida también, pero se recuperó muy pronto-.

Para sorpresa de Misato, la joven pelirroja no estaba en casa, tampoco había dejado ninguna nota ni nada que le indicase su paradero actual, aquello dejó a Katsuragi levemente angustiada.

-Yo me voy un rato a mi cuarto-comentó el muchacho rompiendo el silencio

-de de acuerdo, seguro que necesitas descansar-dijo la mujer sorprendida por el repentino comentario.

Shinji se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta, después se sentó muy despacio en su cama y respiró hondo, soltó el aire lentamente y finalmente se acostó sobre las sabanas. Entonces fue cuando recordó la entrada de Rei en su cuarto, él estaba ahí mismo, acostado donde estaba ahora y de repente ella se metió en la cama con él y le… abrazó, simplemente le abrazó con cariño y se quedó allí.

`` ¿Estará en su casa? ´´ Se preguntó el chico mientras ponía una mano en la pared que daba al otro piso.

Para comprobarlo únicamente se le ocurrió una cosa.

H..¿E.S.T.A.S.E.N.C.A.S.A.?

S.I

Shinji se sorprendió al obtener respuesta a sus golpes, no estaba muy seguro de si la joven estaría ahí después de todo lo sucedido, pero se alegró de que fuese así.

¿.P.O.D.E.M.O.S.V.E.R.N.O.S.A.H.O.R.A.?

N.O

¿Y.E.S.T.A.N.O.C.H.E.?

P.O.R.L.A.N.O.C.H.E.S.I

P.U.E.S.T.E.E.S.P.E.R.O.E.N.E.L.P.O.R.T.A.L

V.A.L.E

Shinji estaba un poco triste por no poder ver ahora mismo a la chica de ojos rojos, pero aun así tenía el consuelo de que iba a poder estar con ella esta noche. Mientras tanto Asuka seguía sin aparecer por casa y Misato estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las cosas en el apartamento no cambiaban.

-¿pero donde se habrá metido esta chica?-dijo la mujer de pelo violeta

-tranquila Misato, Asuka sabe cuidarse no le pasara nada-dijo el joven de ojos azules mirando como se ponía el sol desde el salón

-aun así no me quedo tranquila-dijo ella-no esta en su mejor momento-.

Al joven Ikari le preocupó ese comentario, pero a pesar de la mala situación en la que se encontraba su compañera alemana y su tutora él tenía que ver a Rei, así que optó por coger su abrigo marrón y dirigirse a la salida mientras Misato observaba como se iba.

``Espero que él al menos vuelva ´´ pensó la Mayor.

Shinji bajo hasta el portal y se quedó allí esperando a la peliazul, comenzó a sentir el frio de la noche cuando ya eran las 21:00, al mirar su reloj se percató de algo, no le había dicho a la muchacha a que hora debían verse y comenzó a imaginarse a la chica llegando a las 00:00.

-Hola-saludó de repente una voz a su espalda

-A Ayanami hola-correspondió el chico sorprendido-¿nos vamos?-

-si-respondió ella con voz monocorde

Ambos se alejaron del portal y se metieron en los aparcamientos del edificio, una vez dentro Shinji fue hasta el coche de Misato y se sentó sobre él, Rei simplemente se quedó de pie a su lado.

-Ayanami tengo que darte las gracias-dijo el muchacho

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la joven

-por darme ánimos, por hacer que me diera cuenta del autentico motivo por el cual debía pilotar el EVA-le contestó el chico-y al final conseguí derrotar al ángel-

-Ikari-

-¿si?-

-bien hecho-.

El muchacho sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, luego apoyó las manos en el capó del coche y se bajó, pero al hacerlo se produjo un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda e inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. Rei al ver la rojiza sustancia que manaba de la herida del chico retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tranquila solo es un poco de sangre-dijo él acercándose a la joven.

Rei se mantuvo a distancia mientras observaba con ansia como el viscoso liquido caía en el suelo del aparcamiento, sus instintos estaban dominándola poco a poco, el hambre y la sed de sangre se hicieron presentes y ella se acarició con la lengua el labio superior antes de tirarse al suelo y lamer la mancha rojiza que se había formado.

`` ¿Pero qué hace? ´´ pensaba Shinji extrañado.

De repente la muchacha levantó el rostro del suelo y este ya no era el mismo, los ojos de Ayanami se transformaron en unos ojos amarillentos y despiadados, además se podían distinguir dos colmillos blancos como la nieve que cubría las calles que le sobresalían por debajo del labio.

-IKARI VETE DE AQUÍ-gritó la criatura en la que se había convertido Rei

-pe pero…-

-LARGATE-

Shinji no se movió, algo dentro de él se lo impedía, así que la bella ahora convertida en bestia tuvo que salir corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa del aparcamiento, después solo un nombre cruzó el pensamiento del chico.

``Vampira ´´ pensó.

Asuka iba caminando por la calle, lo cierto era que a esa hora todavía debería haber mucha gente andando por allí, pero tras el ataque del último ángel las personas tenían el miedo en el cuerpo, así que nadie estaba fuera de su casa.

`` No me puedo creer que ese idiota me venciera de nuevo ´´ pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba ``estoy harta de esta situación, algo tiene que cambiar ´´.

El frio hizo que la alemana se detuviese en unas escaleras para frotarse las manos y poder calentarse, luego continuó ascendiendo dichas escaleras, pero cuando llegó hasta arriba del todo algo se lanzó sobre ella y la tiró al nevado suelo. Rei avanzaba con gran agilidad por el techo de un elevado edificio, tenía aun la cara deformada y cuando llegó al final vio algo extraño, una persona encima de la espalda de otra, así que saltó del techo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaba Asuka mientras sentía un dolor intenso en el cuello.

La criatura que estaba encima de ella le estaba mordiendo la piel y también notaba como sorbía algo de su interior. La alemana todavía estaba consciente cuando vio a una figura aterrizar a unos metros de ambas, una figura de piel clara como el hielo, luego notó como la presión sobre su espalda disminuía y como una mano la cogía por el cuello para luego levantarla.

-Suéltala-escuchó Asuka decir a una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Entonces la figura de piel clara corrió hacia la joven Langley y hacia la criatura, esta última lanzó el cuerpo de la pelirroja en dirección a la figura para detener su avance y lo logró, porque la figura atrapó a Asuka y cayó al suelo.

-Ni niña modelo-dijo la alemana en un hilo de voz al ver el rostro deformado pero aun reconocible de Ayanami.

Rei torció un poco la cabeza de la muchacha hacia un lado, dejando ver con claridad su cuello, después introdujo sus colmillos dentro de los agujeros producidos por la otra criatura y sorbió. Langley notó como algo era extraído de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no era sangre, sino una cosa que había comenzado a invadirla tras el ataque anterior.

**FIN**

Pues si al final he hecho una pequeña trampita, seguramente muchos creeríais que Rei era la causante de todas las muertes ocurridas en este fic, pero no es así, puesto que la causante es otra vampira igual que ella, la que la transformó por supuesto. Esta idea tengo que agradecérsela a Etsuko Sayuri que me dejo un comentario en uno de mis fics anteriores diciéndome que crease situaciones en las que el atacante no fuese siempre el mismo, porque la cosa se volvía muy predecible, esa idea no la use en el fic que me comentó, pero si la he usado en este. En fin muchas gracias a todos por leer y chaito.


	14. Chapter 14

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 14

**INVITACIÓN**

``Vampira ´´ esa era la única palabra que rondaba la mente de Shinji.

Recostado en la cama, en la inmensa soledad de su habitación, el joven Ikari solo pensaba en lo ocurrido hace unas horas con su supuesta amiga peliazul. Aquella cara, aquellos colmillos largos que solo podían servir para una cosa, y sobre todo el horrendo color que sustituyó al hermoso rojo de sus ojos, él había leído sobre todos esos cambios, la información estaba en Internet disfrazada como una simple leyenda que ahora parecía cobrar sentido.

`` Ella es una de esas criaturas ´´ razonó el chico.

Entonces un sonido le sacó de sus cavilaciones, era el sonido característico del teléfono de la casa, así que en un acto reflejo se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de poder abrirla escuchó como el sonido cesaba y como alguien hablaba por el aparato, la voz pertenecía a Misato.

-Dígame, ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿Qué esta en su hospital?, si ahora mismo voy para allá-dijo Katsuragi con cierto nerviosismo mientras colgaba.

-¿Misato que ocurre?-preguntó Shinji abriendo por fin la puerta

-Asuka esta en el hospital de Nerv, yo me voy ¿tú te vienes conmigo?-

-si- respondió el muchacho.

Lo cierto era que aun estaba un poco resentido con la alemana, pero aun así la chica seguía siendo su amiga y por mucho que le machacase él siempre se preocuparía por ella. Ambos fueron hasta el coche de Misato, Shinji sintió asco antes de entrar en el auto mientras recordaba la transformación de Rei. Una vez dentro la Mayor pisó el acelerador a fondo y condujo hasta el hospital. Cuando llegaron el joven de ojos azules se bajo algo mareado y siguió a la mujer hasta el interior de la recepción.

-Hola Buenas noches ¿podría decirme cual es la habitación de Asuka Langley Soryu?-preguntó Misato.

-si es la 102-contestó la recepcionista un poco ida.

Ikari y Katsuragi avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación indicada, luego esperaron un momento hasta que vieron a un medico salir al pasillo.

-Buenas noches doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra Asuka?-interrogó la Mayor

-se encuentra estable, pero dígame ¿Quién es usted?-

-yo soy su tutora y superior, me llamó Misato Katsuragi-afirmó ella

-oh claro discúlpeme, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de quien visita a los pacientes, hace unas noches tuvimos un incidente con la paciente Ritsuko Akagi y no deseamos que se repita-

-¿Cómo, Ritsuko ha estado aquí?-

-si, pero desapareció y no se ha vuelto saber nada mas de ella-.

Algo dentro de Shinji se activó al escuchar las palabras del doctor, sabía quien había estado viviendo actualmente con la doctora y sabía lo que era esa persona.

-¿podemos entrar a verla doctor?-preguntó Misato con preocupación en el rostro

-claro, pero solo puede entrar uno de ustedes-

-lo mejor será que entres tú Shinji, tienes más cosas que aclarar con ella-

Shinji únicamente asintió, no entendía muy bien lo que sentía ahora mismo hacía la pelirroja, si era amistad o resentimiento, pero aun así decidió entrar y comprobarlo al mismo tiempo que despejaba sus dudas sobre el estado de la chica. Al entrar se encontró a una Asuka frágil, postrada en una cama y mirando por la ventana del cuarto.

-Hola-saludó el joven

-veo que no habéis tardado en venir-comentó la alemana

-pues no, ¿Cómo estas?-

-rara, sobre todo rara-dijo la chica girando la cabeza hacía él-supongo que algo ha cambiado después de todo-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-a mí, nunca creí poder sentirme bien después de que esa me salvase-comentó la joven de ojos azules

-n no lo comprendo, ¿Quién dices que te salvó?-preguntó el muchacho con extrañeza

-me salvó tu amiguita la muñeca- afirmó Langley-aun no se ni como ni porque, pero cuando esa cosa me saltó encima ella apareció y consiguió sacarme lo que me había metido dentro, aquello era algo espantoso, me molestaba y me confundía mientras estaba dentro de mí, pero de repente desapareció, lo que se estaba retorciendo en mi interior y clamaba por sobrevivir dejo de existir cuando ella me lo sacó-.

Al escuchar las palabras de Asuka cierta parte de la información que Shinji había leído en Internet hizo acto de presencia en su mente, el contagio, aquella era una de las partes que mas miedo le provocaba al muchacho, solo de pensar que los vampiros podían convertir a otras personas le hacía sentirse inseguro, imaginarse que en el corazón se puede alojar aquello que te transforme en un monstruo para siempre era terrorífico.

`` Ayanami la salvó de convertirse ´´ pensó el joven Ikari.

Lentamente y sin despedirse de la pelirroja, el chico abandonó la habitación y le indicó a Misato que ya se iba, después salió del hospital con paso lento y firme, pero una vez fuera aligeró el ritmo hasta que se puso a correr en dirección a su edificio. Cuando llegó estaba completamente agotado, la distancia entre ambos lugares era bastante amplia, se paró enfrente de la puerta del apartamento que ocupaba Rei.

``Espero que este dentro ´´ pensaba él mientras intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para llamar a la puerta.

Al hacerlo se arrepintió un poco de su acto, puede que se estuviese metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero esperó con paciencia a que alguien abriese, ese alguien fue sin duda Rei, que abrió la puerta llevando puesta una camisa larga.

-Hola Ikari-dijo la joven sorprendida por la visita del chico

-hola ¿puedo entrar?-preguntó Shinji dándose cuenta de algo

-si-respondió ella con voz monocorde

-di di que puedo entrar-dijo él asustado por la reacción de ella

-puedes entrar-contestó la chica echándose a un lado para abrirle paso.

Shinji entró dentro con una sensación de miedo en el cuerpo, le había pedido permiso para entrar tal y como lo debían hacer los vampiros, temió que Rei se molestase y solo le hubiese dicho que si para poder matarle dentro por ese comentario, pero contrariamente a sus temores la chica de ojos rojos solo se metió en una habitación que parecía pertenecerle.

-Ayanami-

-¿Qué?-

-¿tú eres una vampira?-preguntó el muchacho armándose con todo el valor que en aquellos momentos poseía

-ahora me alimento de sangre, por lo tanto si-respondió ella con malestar en la voz

-estas muerta ¿verdad?, tu corazón no late y tampoco respiras, por eso no puedes sentir frío y por eso estas helada-dijo él recordando la noche que pasó con la joven

-si-

El chico de pelo color café se adentro en el cuarto de Rei, a esta no pareció molestarle y solo lo miró entrar, Shinji estaba ahora mas tranquilo, había confirmado sus sospechas y aunque eso significaba que su amiga podía ser un peligro para él sentía que la muchacha no le haría daño.

-supongo que si te alimentas de sangre tendrás que sacarla de algún sitio ¿es que has matado a alguien?-preguntó

-lo he intentado, pero por una u otra razón solo he acabado con la vida de una persona-

`` Con la doctora Akagi ´´ dedujo el joven por lo que escuchó en el hospital y por la repentina desaparición de Ritsuko-¿y porque no mataste a Asuka?-

-porque no me agrada la idea de acabar con un ser humano-contestó ella-y porque no me agrada que otros acaben como yo-

-PERO SI TE AGRADA MENTIRME IGUAL QUE HACEN TODOS-gritó Shinji abandonando su tono sosegado

-Ikari yo no te mentí-comentó la peliazul

-SI ME MENTISTE, NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABÍAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA VAMPIRA-le recriminó él

-tú nunca me lo preguntaste-explicó Rei.

Shinji se marchó de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, la respuesta de la chica tenía cierta lógica, pero aun así se sentía engañado y humillado. Tras dar un portazo con la puerta del apartamento de Ayanami se metió en su propia casa y se apoyó en la pared mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Rei se sentía mal, sabía que le había hecho daño a una persona importante para ella, esa extraña sensación de tristeza la invadió por completo y salió de su casa para quedarse parada frente a la puerta de la casa del chico, después tocó.

`` Es ella, voy a tener que abrirle ´´ pensó Shinji, luego abrió

-debes escucharme ¿puedo entrar?-preguntó la peliazul.

El muchacho se apartó de la puerta para que la joven entrase, aun tenía unas lagrimillas en las cuencas oculares, pero se las quitó con el brazo y miró con seriedad a Rei.

-Necesito que me invites a entrar-dijo ella

-¿y que pasa si no lo hago?-dijo el chico con dureza en la voz-realmente no se que te impide entrar, así que hazlo, si quieres demostrar que ahora no me mientes hazlo-.

Ayanami le miró sin mostrar emoción alguna, acto seguido colocó un pie en el interior del apartamento de su amigo y luego colocó el otro, finalmente avanzó unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa y se quedó quieta. Él la miró esperando que pasase algo, y entonces fue cuando vio la mancha de color rojizo que comenzó a formarse en el vientre de la chica, poco a poco la sangre salió por cada orificio de su cara, por sus ojos, por sus oídos, por su boca, incluso una gota se deslizó por su frente.

-¡NO!- exclamó Shinji viendo la expresión de dolor de Rei-basta por favor, si puedes entrar, tú siempre serás bienvenida-.

El rostro de la chica se relajó, la sangre dejo de salir nada mas ser invitada, sus piernas flaquearon un poco y el muchacho de ojos azules la sujetó para que no se cayera, luego no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla.

-Ayanami lo siento, no sabía lo que iba a pasar te lo juro-dijo él muy arrepentido

-no importa-respondió la joven de ojos rojos-Ikari tengo que sentarme-.

Shinji llevó a Rei hasta la mesa de la cocina, una vez allí dejó que se sentara en una de las sillas y él se sentó en otra en frente de ella.

-no hay duda, eres una vampira-comentó el muchacho agachando la cabeza

-si, pero sigo siendo igual que tú-

-¿Cómo?-

-tú intentaste destruir el Geofront, estabas dispuesto a matar a muchas personas por culpa del rencor que sentías hacia tu padre, yo mate porque no tenía más opción que hacerlo-

-pero tú llegaste a matar, yo no lo hice-se defendió el joven

-no, pero lo hubieses hecho si no te hubiesen detenido-

El chico se lo pensó un momento, las palabras de Rei tenían sentido, ella no era un monstruo que matase sin compasión, ni él tampoco, él solo había actuado movido por la rabia y ella movida por la necesidad.

-Deberías darte un baño- dijo Shinji mientras le sonreía a la chica.

Rei comprendió que su amigo lo había entendido todo y que lo había aceptado, así que le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió para luego meterse en el baño y abrir el agua de la ducha. Ikari se quedó apoyado en la pared que daba al baño mientras escuchaba a la chica ducharse, cuando ella terminó oyó como el agua se cerraba y escuchó su voz.

-No tengo nada que ponerme-dijo la chica desde el baño.

Al joven le agradó que Rei no saliese del baño desnuda y que le hubiese avisado antes, si no ahora estaría en una situación muy violenta, como cuando fue a su antiguo apartamento para darle una nueva identificación, sin duda el sentido del pudor de la muchacha había cambiado.

-A Asuka no le gustara que coja nada suyo y lo de Misato seguramente no te servirá, así que tendrás que conformarte con mi camisa, lo siento-dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa que tenía puesta.

-no tienes que disculparte-dijo Ayanami mientras sacaba una mano y cogía al camisa del chico.

Rei se la puso y salió del baño, le quedaba larga al igual que el resto de camisas que usaba últimamente para vestir.

-¿no tienes frío?-le preguntó la joven de ojos escarlata a Shinji

-un poco si, pero no pasa nada-dijo él frotándose con ambos brazos.

Entonces el muchacho escuchó como la puerta del apartamento se abría, e inmediatamente cogió a la chica por el brazo y la sacó al balcón.

-Perdona, pero tienes que irte, Misato no te puede ver aquí-

Rei asintió y se subió a la barandilla del balcón, después besó a Shinji fugazmente en la mejilla y saltó con gran agilidad al balcón de al lado, al balcón de su propio apartamento.

**FIN**

Bueno en este capitulo os he traído mas momentos bonitos de mi pareja favorita, lo cierto es que me lo he currado bastante, no es fácil hacer que estos interactúen de una forma lógica y consecuente con la serie, las personalidades de Rei y Shinji son muy complicadas y eso vosotros como grandes expertos en Neon Génesis Evangelion que sois lo sabréis bien, pero aun así teniendo en cuenta la transformación de Rei y todo aquello por lo que ha pasado yo creo que lo he hecho de una forma razonable, pero como siempre os digo, si no estáis de acuerdo conmigo mandadme un review y yo lo sabre, chaito.


	15. Chapter 15

INMORTAL

CAPITULO 15

**DESPEDIDA**

El frío de la noche era incomodo, Shinji no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormirse, pero su cabeza no estaba concentrada únicamente en el frío que hacía, sino también en el gélido beso recibido por la vampira peliazul a la que él conocía como Rei Ayanami.

`` Me gustó, ese beso me hizo sentir bien y a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo ´´ pensaba el joven mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla con los dedos.

Estaba claro que encerrado en su cuarto no iba a poder dormir, las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido con Rei en los últimos momentos se agolpaban en la mente del chico de ojos azules y eso le causaba una inquietud que solo desaparecería de una forma.

`` Creo que lo mejor será quedarme esta noche con ella, solo así me sentiré tranquilo ´´ pensó Shinji con una determinación impropia de él.

El joven se levantó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones y la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo de la camisa de su uniforme escolar y salió con sigilo de su habitación. Al salir escuchó unos leves ruidillos que provenían del cuarto de Misato y que indicaban que estaba dormida.

``Debe estar agotada ´´ pensaba el chico mientras abandonaba la casa de su tutora.

Shinji dio unos pasos lentamente hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de su vecina, no sabía como llamar a la puerta sin hacer ruido para que nadie le escuchase, pero antes de que pensase en una solución la puerta se abrió y reveló la figura de la antes mencionada vecina.

-Ikari- dijo Rei con un poco de sorpresa en la voz-no sabía que se tratase de ti-

-¿me me escuchaste llegar?-preguntó el muchacho tartamudeando

-si-contestó ella recuperando su tono habitual-me lo permite mi nueva condición-.

Él sabía que se refería a su actual condición de criatura sobrenatural, no estaba seguro, pero era probable que aquellos que se transformaran en vampiros experimentaran la agudización de todos sus sentidos. Ahora Ikari comprendía por fin como era posible que Rei hubiese escuchado su mensaje en código Morse la primera vez que hablaron a través de la pared.

-Per perdona si te desperté, pero necesitaba visitarte-dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco

-no me despertaste, ya te dije que no suelo dormir mucho por las noches-

-oh es verdad-comentó él al acordarse de nuevo de esa primera conversación en código Morse-supongo que también es debido a tu nueva condición-

-si-dijo Ayanami con cierta pesadez.

Lo notaba, Shinji notaba que a Rei no le gustaba ser lo que era, puede que incluso no le hubiese contado la verdad por pura vergüenza, esa era un opción extraña tratándose de la chica de ojos rojos, pero después de haberla visto avergonzarse con lo de los fideos aquella no era una idea tan descabellada. La joven se hizo a un lado para que él entrase por segunda vez en su piso.

-Ayanami ¿te importaría que me quedase aquí por esta noche?-preguntó inseguro el joven una vez estuvo dentro

-si-contestó la muchacha-pero quédate fuera de mi habitación-.

Ikari no se esperaba eso, realmente no pretendía quedarse dentro del cuarto de la chica, pero aun así le extrañó la explicita orden que ella le había dado, no creía que Rei se hubiese vuelto tan pudorosa, tenía que haber algo mas.

-Bu bueno vale-.

Ayanami le ofreció a su amigo quedarse en el cuarto que antes ocupaba la doctora Akagi, este aceptó enseguida, no le apetecía dormir en el suelo. La muchacha abrió el armario del cuarto y sacó una sabana y una manta limpia, Shinji pudo ver entonces la ropa de Ritsuko dentro del armario y algunas de sus cosas, por lo visto la joven no se había desecho de nada.

-Gracias- dijo él cuando Rei le entregó la sabana y la manta

-Buenas noches-comentó ella antes de abandonar la habitación

-Buenas noches-le correspondió Shinji mientras se acostaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en Nerv un hombre estaba preocupado por el inminente cumplimiento de la decisión tomada por la persona que antes era su discípulo.

-Comandante no se precipite-recomendó el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki-la muerte de esta Rei podría traernos mas problemas que soluciones, además ya no tenemos a la doctora para que realice el reemplazo-

-descuida Fuyutsuki, yo puedo ocuparme de realizar ese reemplazo, además esta Rei se ha convertido en una amenaza y su muerte me conviene-respondió el aludido.

-Comandante ¿me mandó llamar?-preguntó un agente de la unidad de inteligencia de Nerv.

-si entre, esto es urgente-dijo el hombre con gafas

-¿para que requiere de mis servicios señor? ¿Debo investigar algún asunto?-preguntó el agente de pelo negro y corto.

-no, necesito que se deshaga de alguien que ha puesto en peligro la seguridad de todos nosotros-explicó Ikari-debe usted eliminar a Rei Ayanami-

-po por supuesto comandante-dijo el hombre de porte firme asombrado por la petición.

El agente salió del despacho aun con el asombro en el cuerpo, querer asesinar de la noche a la mañana a alguien con quien pasas todo el día y a quien pareces proteger a toda costa no es muy normal. La noche transcurrió sin ningún incidente, Shinji aun notaba el frío, pero se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que estaba en casa de Rei, unos débiles rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana del cuarto anteriormente habitado por Ritsuko.

`` Parece que se ha despegado un poco el cartón ´´ pensó el chico, después cogió la esquina y volvió a pegarla con el trozo de celo que había en ella ``Mejor será que la deje así para que a Ayanami no le pase nada ´´.

Él sabía que el sol podía perjudicar a su amiga, e incluso podía llegar a matarla si se exponía directamente a sus rayos, esa era una de las peores desventajas de ser una criatura de la noche. Justo entonces Shinji escuchó como se abría la puerta de salida y se imaginó lo peor.

`` No me puedo creer que vaya a salir de aquí ahora ´´ pensaba el joven mientras se levantaba alarmado e iba hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Ikari abrió un poco la puerta y miró por la rendija que se formó al hacerlo, entonces vislumbró el cuerpo de un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, su pelo era corto y negro, se parecía mucho a un militar pero sin serlo, el hombre fue hacia la cocina y la inspeccionó, después miró un poco por el salón y se dirigió al cuarto ocupado por Shinji, este se escondió tras la puerta cuando esta fue abierta.

`` ¿Qui quien es este hombre? ´´ pensó el muchacho sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mas no poder.

El miedo se apoderó del chico de ojos azules que se sentó en el suelo mientras permanecía aun detrás de la puerta, dedujo que si salía de allí algo malo le pasaría, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y simplemente esperó a que el hombre se fuera, pero otra pregunta vino a su mente.

`` ¿Qué hace este hombre aquí? Habrá venido a por… ´´ ese pensamiento hizo que el chico se pusiese en pie de repente.

Ayanami, Ayanami era seguramente el objetivo de ese hombre, en esa casa no había nada importante salvo ella, era a ella a quien el hombre buscaba, Shinji no conocía el motivo, pero sabía que su amiga estaba de una forma u otra en peligro, así que con todo el valor del que disponía en ese momento se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rei.

``Vuelvo a sentir hambre ´´ pensaba la peliazul mientras se colocaba en posición fetal sobre su futón `` pero no puedo permitirme perder el control ´´.

Estaba realmente hambrienta, Rei sabía que la solución para acallar su apetito se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ella, en la antigua habitación de la doctora, pero no era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie y menos al chico que ahora mismo era la única persona que estaba a su lado. Entonces oyó algo, el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose, después unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, se imaginó que podría tratarse de Ikari y no reaccionó.

`` No me habrá hecho caso después de todo ´´ pensó la muchacha con desgana, se sentía impotente para echarle.

Pero lo que no se imaginó ella fue que ese no era Ikari, sino el hombre que había entrado en la casa y que ahora estaba sacando una estaca de madera de su chaqueta para usarla contra la chica. Poco a poco el hombre se acercó a Rei con la intención de apuñalarla directamente en el corazón, pero cuando estaba a punto de agacharse y cumplir su cometido alguien intervino.

-¡NO!-exclamó Shinji desde el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

Rei escuchó el gritó del verdadero Ikari y se dio la vuelta para observar que un hombre misterioso estaba a punto de atacarla y causarle la muerte, inmediatamente transformó su rostro y dejó ver sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillentos, mostrando una expresión de rabia, hambre y ferocidad contenida.

-¿Chico que demonios haces?-preguntó el hombre antes de notar un peso en su espalda.

La vampira peliazul se encaramó con todas sus fuerza sobre su atacante, apretó la piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando únicamente el espacio necesario para poder morder y alimentarse, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer. El hombre sentía dolor en cada una de las partes que estaba apretando la criatura, pero cuando notó como le clavaba los dientes en el cuello sintió como la vida se le escapaba lentamente. Rei sorbió la sangre de su victima bajo la mirada atónita de Shinji, luego este se alejó de la habitación y se quedó parado en medio del salón.

``Lo hace solo para defenderse ´´ pensó el chico de ojos azules mientras escuchaba el final del ataque.

La joven recuperó su aspecto normal, después salió de su habitación dejando el cuerpo sin vida del hombre en el suelo y con la boca cubierta de sangre fresca. Muy despacio se acercó al muchacho que esperaba en el salón, este sintió entonces unos brazos rodeándole, él se dejo abrazar y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Ayanami yo…-las palabras no pudieron salir de su boca porque algo la taponó.

Los ensangrentados labios de Rei besaron con delicadeza los de Shinji, él pudo notar el sabor de la rojiza sustancia introduciéndose en su boca, pero ese desagradable sabor era insignificante comparado con la embriagadora sensación de confort que le proporcionaba el beso de la chica, aquello le hacía sentirse amado y cualquier sentimiento de culpa que antes pudiese sentir se esfumó. Por fin la peliazul rompió el beso y miró al muchacho directamente a los ojos.

-Ikari me marcho, me debo ir esta noche, ya no hay nada que me retenga-dijo ella observando la mirada de tristeza que mostraban los ojos del chico-tú también deberías volver a la casa de la Mayor Katsuragi-

-pe pero yo no quiero que te vayas, además no puedes dejar ahí a ese hombre, podrían descubrirte-

-yo me ocupare de eso, adiós- se despidió Rei acompañando al joven hasta la salida.

Shinji abandonó el apartamento con un gran peso en el corazón, quería decirle a la muchacha el gran sentimiento que había experimentado cuando le besó, el amor que ahora sabía con certeza sentía por ella, pero no pudo y simplemente se metió en el piso de su tutora y se encerró en su cuarto. Pasadas unas horas, el joven Ikari miró por la ventana y vio como la peliazul subía a un taxi y abandonaba para siempre la ciudad de Tokio 3.

``Ya es de día ´´ pensó el chico de pelo color café cuando los primeros rayos de sol le dieron en la cara.

Inmediatamente después recordó a la muchacha de ojos escarlata y deseó que hubiese encontrado un sitio donde resguardarse de la luz solar, ahora que no estaba a su lado solo podía desear que por lo menos estuviese bien. El nuevo día también había llegado a las instalaciones de Nerv.

-Ya lo ha visto comandante-le comentó Fuyutsuki a su antiguo alumno- Rei ha abandonado la ciudad y nuestro agente no da señales de vida, el plan ha fracasado-

-no, todavía tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar a esta Rei para poder acabar con ella-

-¿Qué oportunidad?-

-mi hijo-dijo el hombre con gafas esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Shinji salió de su cuarto con la moral un poco baja, por suerte Misato no se encontraba en casa ya que había salido, y eso le facilitaba la tediosa tarea de comenzar el día sabiendo que la chica a la que amaba no estaba cerca de él, pero si había algo que ella le había dado antes de irse era una cierta confianza, cosa que le serviría para seguir adelante. De repente el sonido característico del teléfono se escuchó en todo el piso.

-Dígame-dijo Shinji al contestar la llamada

-¿es usted Shinji Ikari el piloto del Evangelion 01?-preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono-el comandante requiere su presencia en Nerv, a ser posible ahora mismo-.

El joven de ojos azules colgó el auricular nada más oír como mencionaban el rango que ostentaba su padre. No sabía porque, pero dudaba entre acudir a ver a su progenitor o quedarse en casa sin mover un solo dedo por ayudar al hombre que tanto le habría hecho sufrir, esta ultima opción significaría huir del dolor y eso era algo que la reciente confianza que le había proporcionado Rei no le permitía hacer.

``Por eso estoy dudando, antes ni me hubiese planteado el volver a ayudar a mi padre ´´ pensaba él mientras cogía un abrigo y se dirigía hasta la puerta `` ella ha hecho que me de cuenta de que no puedo seguir huyendo ´´.

Tras cerrar la puerta que acababa de abrir, el muchacho se encaminó hacia las instalaciones de Nerv. Una vez llegó fue informado del lugar en el que le esperaba su padre. Todo parecía tranquilo, el lugar estaba casi desierto y la poca gente que quedaba estaba preparándose para irse, Shinji apenas se fijo en ese detalle, solo le importaba acabar cuanto antes.

-Padre-dijo el chico cuando entró en una sala oscura y espaciosa

-Veo que no te has retrasado-comentó Gendo saliendo de entre las sombras-mejor, así ella tampoco lo hará-

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó el joven Ikari con extrañeza.

Sin darle tiempo a su hijo para reaccionar el hombre con gafas sacó un revólver de su chaqueta y apuntó al chico con él.

-¿Padre que esta haciendo?-dijo Shinji muy alarmado

-tú no me interesas, solo me interesa ella y la criatura en la que se ha convertido-

`` La quiere a ella, solo quiere que Ayanami vuelva ´´ pensó el muchacho – e ella se ha ido y no volverá-

-volverá únicamente si tú estas en peligro- después de pronunciar esas palabras el comandante no dudó en apretar el gatillo y disparar en dirección al hombro de Shinji.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó el joven cayendo al suelo intentado resistir el dolor.

Gendo miró con frialdad el cuerpo indefenso y dolorido de su hijo mientras este se retorcía e intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba sin cesar de la herida de bala, luego miró los alrededores de la habitación esperando descubrir con la mirada la silueta de Rei.

`` Espero que llegues pronto, porque debo proseguir con mis planes sin que tú interfieras ´´ pensó el hombre con gafas.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido, un ruido que le correspondía a la abertura de las puertas de la oscura sala en la que estaban tanto el padre como el hijo, unos pasos lentos y firmes comenzaron a oírse en el interior, dichos pasos se acercaban cada vez más hasta el comandante.

-Veo que tú tampoco te has retrasado-dijo él-no vas a salir de aquí, lo sabes ¿verdad?, dentro de poco mis guardias te atraparan Rei-.

La chica de ojos rojos no detuvo su avance, simplemente continuó acercándose hasta su creador. No se podía distinguir su aspecto actual debido a la escasa iluminación del lugar, pero aun así se escuchaban claramente sus pasos que no mostraban ningún tipo de inseguridad ni temor.

`` ¿Pero que ocurre? ¿Por qué no actúan los guardias? ´´ pensaba el comandante mientras le temblaban las manos.

Rei llegó por fin hasta uno de los pocos focos que le proporcionaba luz a la tenebrosa sala, entonces fue cuando su figura quedó expuesta a la luz y Gendo pudo observar como la camisa con la que se vestía la chica estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que sus manos y su boca.

`` Los ha matado, no me lo puedo creer ´´ pensó él antes de empezar a apuntar a la muchacha con el revólver.

La peliazul se desplazó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hacia donde estaba Ikari, después le fracturó la mano obligándole a soltar al revólver que cayó sonoramente al suelo, luego le sujetó el cuello con la mano y sin apenas esfuerzo se lo rompió de un simple apretón, pero como no deseaba tener dentro la sangre de aquel hombre lanzó el cadáver hacia otro lugar de la sala, además ya había calmado su hambre con los guardias.

`` Nadie volverá a hacerte daño ´´ pensó Rei mientras se arrodillaba junto a Shinji.

El pobre muchacho se había desmayado a causa del dolor, pero cuando la joven de ojos escarlata colocó su cabeza encima de su regazo el chico comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-A Ayanami-dijo él en un hilo de voz.

Ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa al joven Ikari como respuesta y él a pesar de ver su rostro cubierto de sangre que evidentemente no le pertenecía le devolvió tiernamente el gesto. Los empleados de Nerv regresaron a las instalaciones a la hora que el comandante les había ordenado, poco después descubrieron horrorizados los cuerpos sin vida de Gendo y los guardias.

-¿Cómo es posible que Shinji haya desaparecido?-preguntó Misato muy alterada

-No lo sabemos- le comunicó un técnico-solo sabemos que le llamaron para comunicarle que debía hablar con el comandante y luego no se supo nada de él, al menos no está entre los cadáveres-

`` Shinji espero que estés bien ´´ deseó la Mayor para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto un chico y una chica se encontraban dentro del vagón de un tren que todavía estaba en la estación de Tokio 3, el chico se había quitado una camisa blanca que formaba parte de su uniforme y estaba vestido con una camiseta negra que siempre llevaba debajo y que disimulaba mejor la sangre de su hombro.

-¿Están seguros de que no desean subir la persiana de la ventana?-preguntó un revisor

-si estamos seguros, gracias-dijo el joven de ojos azules.

-Ikari ¿vas a dejar que Soryu se ocupe de todo ella sola?-

-sí, cuando tú la salvaste ella me dijo que estaba bien, creo que podrá recuperarse y vencer a los ángeles ella sola-.

Ahora Shinji y Rei estaban dispuestos a marcharse de Tokio 3. El muchacho aun estaba dolorido por culpa del disparo que le propinó su padre, pero tras extraerle la chica la bala sabía que podía aguantar hasta recibir una mejor atención en otra ciudad. No abandonaban Tokio 3 para huir, sino para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de allí, Shinji estaba dispuesto a permanecer junto a Rei hasta el fin de su propia vida, pues comprendía que la vida de la joven no terminaría nunca, ella era inmortal.

**FIN**

Bueno esta historia se ha terminado por fin, yo no sé si este final satisfará a los lectores exigentes, pero aun así espero que vuestro buen criterio juzgue adecuadamente este fic en su conjunto, ya sea para bien o para mal os pido que por favor seáis objetivos y me deis vuestra más sincera opinión, yo me he esforzado todo lo posible para ofreceros el mejor entretenimiento posible únicamente porque vosotros os lo merecéis y porque yo disfrutó mucho dando siempre lo mejor de mí como escritora. Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí y a todos los que por lo menos os habéis leído algún capitulo que otro, chaito.


End file.
